Naruto's hackADVENTURE!
by xKesshoux
Summary: Rp translated fic of pure crack insanity, a crossover of sorts I suppose, or rather inserting Naruto into The World of .hack. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Kyuubi!NaruSasu, NaruGaa, chibilurve, ItaSasu in final two. Discontinued. Angst story in last two chaps. RR!
1. Insert looks of WTF? from everybody else

Well, let's see...I've got five parts...they're an RP transcript...slightly edited to seem more fanfic-ish....I didn't even TRY to correct some of the atrocious grammar, spelling, punctuation, butchered language problems. It keeps it funnier when you think, 'hey...they're morons...XD XD XD'

Anyway...part one comes now...Disclaimer? I dun own it. Other? I renamed original characters in this one...but got tired of doing it in the other ones so you'll just see stupid names here...oO; And this part is short, it's where I introduced Naruko to The World...XD Yes, it is sort of a crossoverfic. Yes, feel free to shoot me. ;

------------------------------------------------------------------

A rather large puff of smoke...well...puffed into the field, revealing a...wait was she WEARING anything?! Well, bygones be bygones, you couldn't really tell if she WAS wearing anything considering that smokemistfogwhatever hung like a veil over anything that would have been inappropriate to show, so for the sake of the GBA games let's just say she was wearing a blue bikini, a very SKIMPY blue bikini, hell I'd rather wear an orange jumpsuit but we can save that for later. Either way, there was a very cute, very shy, very er...scantily clad girl standing there now, to say the least.

-Insert gawking and looks of "WTF?" from other RPers, who have nothing to do with Naruto-

"Ano...." Naruko shyly touched the tip of her finger to her lower lip, taking a slightly embarrassed posture with a faint blush on her cheeks.

-ForthesakeofcopyrightIamnotusingtheorig inalcharacternameshere-  
Bob: With an odd smile from the good bye kiss, he tipped his hat at the new girl oddly, "Ha, you've got everyone's attention at a moment, introduction?"

Naruko instantly brightened up, clasping her hands together as she leand forward cutely. "Naruko desu! Yoroshiku!"

Bob: Frowns for a moment before scratching his eye, "Speak english if you can, not many study the art of japanese."

"Gomen gomen!" Naruko bowed apologetically. "My name is Naruko, nice to meet you all!" She smiled sweetly.

-For the sake of funny I insert other existing character names here-

Inuyasha: "I understand japanese... "eats a cookie

Bob: Shrugging oddly, he glanced sadly over to Nima before looking back at the new person, "Is there a reason why you are dressed like that?"

"Ano..." Naruko blushed furiously, delving into a shy and embarrassed pose, but cute at the same time. After all, oroike no jutsu was supposed to be cute and innocent yet cause nosebleeds that could power a rocket with their force.

Bob: Blinking oddly, he just tilted his head a bit more, "Erm.. That explained nothing." He stated before going into a fight of laughter.

Naruko pouted firmly, sulking in her little swirl of smoke. "What's so funny!"

Bob: "Because I don't know who you are really and you are in a field with barely anything."

Naruko blushed deeper and gave a small 'hmph!', disappearing in another puff of smoke with an upset frown upon her face.


	2. Sasuke's WHAT! Enter Kureejii!

Yay for bringing about more insanity! Part two for your eye-bleaching pleasure. Insert SASUKE! He's WHAT?! Oh, like you didn't expect that!

I own nothing. Not Naruto, not these other characters. Yes, it is sort of a crossoverfic. Yes, feel free to shoot me. ;

---------------------------------------------------------------

There was a poof of smoke somewhere in the general vicinity of the gate, revealing an orange clad blonde with pigtails and whisker marks on her cheeks, baby blue eyes looking around curiously.

Near the gate Sasuke silently logged in, his narrowed eyes set upon the other player characters. Giving a tired smile.

Naruko noticed Sasuke and was rapidly engulfed in another puff of smoke.

As the other had been engulfed by the puff of smoke, Sasuke blinked and saw Naruto.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" The loudmouthed blonde pointed an accusing finger at the other genin, although what he was accusing the boy of was beyond him, he didn't think of that yet, such was Naruto's way of doing things, act first, think of a reason later.

Slowly the raven haired boy's mouth turned into a boring frown, as he noticed the other pointing fingers without a reason at all. "You really need to get your standards fixed.."

-InsertNotNarutoCharacterHere: kuree gates in and saves.

'....heyo?' she said with wave, as she saw two people she didn't reconize. Either she forgot who they are or there just new.-

"TEME!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired boy, almost instantly alongside the genin and attempting for a moment to appear threatening. However, that moment was cut very short by a rumbling sound of protest from his stomach. "Rameeeeen..."

-InsertSameNotNarutoCharacterHere: 'eh? ramen? I like ramen too!!! hehehe.' She said waving to Bell.-

"Ramen!? Where!" The blonde looked around frantically, suddenly back in good spirits. "Where's Ichiraku! Hey are you gonna treat me to some ramen??"

Sasuke shook his head and turned to watch the blonde hair boy in confusion, food.

-InsertSAMENotNarutoCharacter: 'I'm ok....' She replied bell 'eh....no I don't have ramen...I haven't had a bowl in months' she said as she said staring at the blonde haired kid. '...be the looks of it..you must somewhat identicle to that Naruko girl...she's got the same coloured hair as you...and eyes.' She said staring at him closly.-

"Oh yeah yeah that's my famous jutsu I created myself!" Naruto grinned foxily, scratching the back of his head. "Heheh!" He seemed to have forgotten about the ramen.

-SAMENOTNARUTOCHARACTERHenceforthKnownAs Kureejii: 'eh....well that sounds like a really strange thing to do....' She said animesweatdroplet-

Slowly Sasuke closed his eyes and tapped his right foot as if he wasn't listening to the ramblings of Naruto.

"But it defeated old man Hokage and that closet pervert sensei!" The blonde boy protested, taking offense.

Kureejii: 'Well I'm kuree...nice to meet you....erm?'  
didn't catching the boys name as she tries and introduce herself to him.

"I can't believe this.." Muttering to himself, Sasuke walked past the others to check out the settings of Carmina.

"Name's Naruto! But you can call me the ninja who's gonna be the next Hokage! That over there's Sasuke, he can be a real iceblock!"

Kureejii: '....really? he's seems pretty much like ugin-san...quiet and doesn't like crowds.' She said taking a good look at sasuke.-

Naruto noticed Sasuke walking off. "TEME! SASUKE! DON'T JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT!"

Kureejii: '.....so I'm guessing you guys are friends...or something?'

"Nani?" Moving his footing, the raven haired genin turned to face the screaming blonde haired boy.

Kureejii: 'eh...sorry guys I'm going to have to do something for a sec BRB'

Kureejii froze.

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Kureejii's ear. 'Heheh...watch this...it's gonna be priceless!' He snuck up behind Sasuke and performed a single hand seal. "HENGE!"

As the smoke cleared, a nude female (namely a certain Naruko) was leaning over towards Sasuke, though a few wisps of smoke covered certain not-quite-pg13 areas. The girl made a seductive gesture and winked sexily at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the female figure blankly as though he had just seen a ghost, he then shook his head and turned his back on the seductive form, "Cut it out Naruto.."

Naruto poofed back to normal and stared-wait, gawked at Sasuke's back. That worked on all males! Unless..."SASUKE YOU'RE GAY!?"  
(DUNDUNDUUUN!Notlikewedidn'tknowitalready!)

(OOCNESS!BeginsNowForSasuke)

Sasuke's face became a light shade of crimson as he made a small shuffle motion with his feet, coughing just ever so slightly, "Any louder and you can wake the dead.."

Kureejii: kuree unfroze. 'eh....' eye twitch Stares at the two...thinking, funny.

The loudmouth blonde just stared blankly. Uchiha Sasuke was...gay? Uchiha Sasuke was...BLUSHING?! Uchiha Sasuke was....really kinda cute that way...WTF! Did he just think that?! Was HE gay?! He couldn't take this! "I...er...uh...just...remembered I have to go train!" With that he ran off towards the gate, stumbling and tripping over his own feet before disappearing.

With a long sigh Sasuke turned to his normal fair skinned disposition as he stared off at the girl with curious, but bored eyes.

Kureejii: 'awww you scared him away...' She said taking out a kunai and throws it at where Naruto was just before he left.

"Yeah, I wonder.." Focusing on what the girl was tossing around, Sasuke just nodded.

Kureejii: 'well your sasuke...so what does sasuke like to do when he's bored other then watching naruto-san most of the time?' She asked him brightly as she reached in her back pocket to find a mint.

InsertNEWNotNarutoCharacterHenceforthKnownAsLumarieHere: Fades in And Gnaws on Kurees Leg.  
"im A jap. IM GONNA EAT YOU!!"

Kureejii: 'eh?' then poked the persons forehead and slipped her leg out of the presons jaws. 'owie...you meany you left a mark.'

"Watch crazy people.." Smirking at Lumarie, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the crazy girl screaming out the name of cannibal japanese people.

Lumarie: Smiles like a Child, As innocent as I can Be.  
"But i Am hungry Papa!"

Kureejii: 'then have the mint' She said throwing lumarie the mint she was going to eat.

Watching the two, Sasuke was reminded closely of a trainer with his pet.

Lumarie: Acts like a cat on all fours and Paws at the mint. "Meow?"

Kureejii: 'nice...kitty' She said petting lumarie's head softly like a real cat, though felt like it wasn't such a good idea.

"Ugh, I hafta go.. later everyone.." Glaring a bit, Sasuke had walked back to the place in which he had came, logging off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End part two! Fun? Didn't think so...XD


	3. OMFG! SASUKE'S GAY! I WANT RAMEN!

Part three...yay...oO; CRAZY!

I own nothing, not Naruto, not the other characters. Sue me if you want a cat and some pocket lint. Bring on the insanity of the crack!crossover!fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain blonde haired loudmouth genin appeared in the town, as a loud rumbling echo reverberated throughout the server root town, signalling it was time for ramen! He quickly set out in search of a ramen stall.

Lopper: Lopper looks at the newcomer strangely I never seen him before.

Having the ramen radar that Naruto had meant being able to find ramen in any city, village, town, or suburban marketplace, it was just a natural gift! So it wasn't much of a surprise that a few minutes after entering town he had already devoured his third bowl of ramen, miso flavour, it was his favorite, and called for more.

Kureejii: Kuree unfroze from the sudden computer glitch. '..ehh....' Realising she was gone for a long time. 

Mikomi: Mikomi gates in and stares blankly at the ramen eating boy. "...scarry..." she mumbled as she walked down the town

"ITADAKIMASU!" Was the sudden shout from the blonde, followed by rather loud slurping of massive quantities of noodles. Shortly thereafter came the clank of a bowl on a wooden counter and a contented sigh, as he added the sixth bowl to the stack.

Kureejii: 'mikomi!...' She said running up to her. 'hehehehe....wha? it's him....but what happened to sasuke?' she said looking around.

Lopper: Lopper chases after Mikomi Hey wait up!

Hearing the name "Sasuke" meant sudden random urges to challenge the raven haired boy to a test of strength again. "Sasuke! WHERE!" Naruto ran out of the ramen stall and into the middle of the street where he heard the name come from. He was about to point a finger and yell a challenge when he noticed disappointingly that Sasuke wasn't there.

Kureejii: 'eh? no I just wanted to know where he was? isn't it you and him were usually together or something?' She asked naruto curiosly.

"I bet he's too scared to come because he knows he can't beat me!" Naruto boasted with a foxlike grin, striking a stance of triumph. 

Kureejii: he's scaring me... 'I'm sure...' She said looking around.

"Anou sa, anou sa! You're that girl from yesterday! Ku...rage?" The loudmouth, thick headed blonde blinked and squinted at her.

Mikomi: Mikomi stopped and turned around. "What?"

Kureejii: 'Kureejii....call me, if you find it hard the name, kuree..it's easier' She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Heheh!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning like the baka that he was. 

Lopper: Looks confused Oh that hurts all I wanted to do is say hi.

Sasuke logged into Carmina, his eyes stone cold as always.

Kureejii: 'ah...there's your other half' She said seeing sasuke logged in.

The blonde haired genin immediately turned and pointed a finger at the raven haired boy. "SASUKEEEE!!!" For no reason at all, just force of habit.

Mikomi: "Oh... well.. hello then.." She walked up to Kuree and stares blankly at Sasuke and Naruto

Kureejii: 'eh....they did the exact same thing yesterday' She said staring at the both of them wondering what they got against each other?

"Uh.. hi." Turning slightly, Sasuke stared at Naruto, with questioning eyes.

Mikomi: She blinks and looks at Kuree. "Who are they?"

Kureejii: 'well the blonde haired kid and Naruto. The quiet one is Sasuke.' She said still staring at the two.

Dante: Logs in. A small 13 year old boy gated in. Dante walked around looking at everyone. "Hi...."

Mikomi: She said hello to both of them and introduced herself as Mikomi.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, then forgot what he was pointing at Sasuke for, so he lowered his arm and stared deftly at the other genin. It was then that it hit him. Sasuke was gay. Sure he'd been told that the previous night but he had a thick skull remember? Then he remembered a certain first meeting in a certain Chuunin's classroom after a certain someone bumped into him while he was staring Sasuke down trying to figure out what was so great about him to have Sakura drooling over him so much.

Lopper: Looks confused some more Oh that hurts. AllI wanted to do was say hi you dog I think I might get hurt for saying that.

Mikomi: Seeing the newcomer, Mikomi tilted her head and waved at him.

There was a faint tinge of red on the blonde boy's cheeks as he put two and two together.

Kureejii: 'eh....what's naruto red for?' She then waved to the newcomer as while.

REALIZING his own blush made Naruto blush even MORE considering the subject matter that had made him blush, which led him to consider the various scenarios that were now playing themselves through his head..NO! NOT going to think those things! That was wrong! Buuuuut he found himself thinking more again and slowly blushing more and more...

Mikomi: Not wanting to run up and punch him, Mikomi ignored Lopper and sent a lightning bolt coming straight at him, all while still looking at her shoes.

Dante: Dante starts walking around looking at the place. He then sits down. "So boring...."

Kureejii: '...eh...I don't think it's good for people to turn really red.' She said seeing naruto look like he was set on fire.

Watching the shades appear on Naruto's face, Sasuke tilted his head.

"TEME!" The loudmouth blonde seemed rather flustered at Kureejii's stating his condition to the world.

Kureejii: 'joking?' She said...not wanting to get introuble  
animesweatdroplet

Naruto then stole a glance at Sasuke, only to see the boy was looking right at him still, which then caused him to turn around and cover his nose at the sudden onslaught of mental imagery that would make even Kakashi look timid.

Lopper: Lopper gates out

"STUPID FOX!" The rather irate blonde growled at nobody in particular, just so he could blame the thoughts on something with consciousness.

Kureejii: 'fox? haru? where where where?' She said looking around trying to find Haru....or a fox...or something related to a fox.

"..." Still staring at Naruto's back, the raven haired boy began to wonder what was going on. "Naruto?"

Dante: Dante rested his head on his shoulder and then muttered. "I wish there was something to do......maybe annoy someone..." His eyes sparkled after that comment.

Mikomi: Mikomi's hands tightened. Lopper left right before the bolt could hit him. She stared blankly at Naruto

Naruto rapidly spun around, having somehow miraculously recovered from the sudden nosebleed that he'd hidden before anybody could notice, grinning stupidly. "HiSasukehow'sitgoin? Findyourbrotheryet? Sakurastillannoyingyou? Ijustthoughtmaybewecouldgohavesomerameno rsomethingbeforeKakashicalledusoutonanot hermissionandmaybewecouldtalkorsomething soisthatadate-Imeanisthatadeal?" He suddenly burst out in one long string without pausing for a breath to let Sasuke even answer him as he continued in the same rambling fashion about the weather, the color blue, fans, foxes, and missions, STILL not letting Sasuke get a word in.

"A date..." The boy repeated as he had heard it from Naruto.

"AndrememberthattimewithHakuandyoualmost diedandthenSakurawasallcryingand-" Still going...

Kureejii: 'eh?....' eye twitch seeing that Naruto was still talking...about random stuff and was getting really annoying.

Mikomi: She stared at Naruto, then at Sasuke, not sure which one was more demented

Sighing, Sasuke walked to Naruto and clamped his mouth shut with the palm of his hand, "Shut it.."

Dante: Dante pops up in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto. "Isnt it a cute little gay couple!...." The kid started rolling on the ground laughing.

Kureejii: Sighs in relief to see someone was handling the situation.

A muffled sound came from behind Sasuke's hand as Naruto was still talking. "Mnffshfenafherfhatwejushtignorhimhe-" How DID he manage that one?

Mikomi: She stared blankly at Dante and then kicked him in the shin, grinning as though nonthing had happened

After Dante's comment, Naruto's face had gone a few shades of crimson, followed by a rapid increase in the speed of the muffled words from behind Sasuke's hand.

"Hm.." Closing his eyes Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

PepsiBoy: Gates in. Hello everyone. How are you today...

In the meantime, the orange clad blonde was waving his arms around frantically, the volume of his words that now flowed freely again, and he wouldn't be surprised if the entire world could hear him screaming. "ANDILIKEIMEANIHATEIMEANYOULITTLETWERPIO UGHTAKILLYOUFORTHATWEAREN'TLIKETHATWHATH TEHELLGAVEYOUTHATIMPRESSIONYOUBRAT-" Here we go again...

Dante: Dante starts to cry and rolls on the ground holding his knee. "You...you...you bitch!"

Kureejii: 'baka....' She said seeing naruto try and yell threw sasuke's hand.

"Uhh.." Sasuke turned and walked off into Carmina as he did before.

Mikomi: She waves to Pepsiboy and glares at Dante. "That wasn't nice either."

PepsiBoy: Faces Dante. Uh hello... My name is Pepsi Boy... Nice to meet you?

Dante: Dante stands up face red and then he cools down. "Sorry.....I just cant resist......" He smiles innocetly. He then looked at Pepsi Boy. "Yeah yeah....nice to meet ya....."

Kureejii: 'heyo pepsi...' She said seeing he entered the field.

"SASUKEGETBACKHEREI'MNOTDONETALKINGTOYOU YETWE'REATEAMWEGOTTASTICKTOGETHER-" Blah blah blah. Without even pausing once in his fluid string of rapid-fire words that barely made anything coherent, Naruto chased after Sasuke until he stood right behind the boy, still screaming his head off.

Kureejii: 'Eh...I'm just going to sit here and watch.' She said walking to a wall and sits down, and leans back against it while she watches everyone in amusement.

Mikomi: Mikomi blinked and shook her head. Feeling sorry for Naruto.

Sasuke turned around so that he was facing Naruto before just calmly giving him a hug, wanting to silence him for his ears were ringing.

PepsiBoy: Uhhh...... Nice to meet you. Bye! He gated out to What Ever field.

Dante: "Bye all!" Dante then gated out.

Kureejii: 'eh...eh....eh....' twitch twitch twitch  
she stared at sasuke and naruto....wondering what the hell sasuke doing? that's not going to silence Naruto just going to get him more annoying yelling at him. 

"WHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGSASUKEI-" Ouch...such a close range...that had to...really hurt...

Mikomi: "Ay..." She sat down beside Kuree and watched the two

Kureejii: She then was frozen in the spot in shock as she leaned to one side and fell over. 'eh...that was so wrong.'

Suddenly, the raven haired genin flinched at the louder ring in his ears as he enclosed his arms around Naruto's side so that he could match his lips up against the others, letting his upper lip nip at the buttom one for close contact.

Mikomi: Mikomi decided to look at the ground for a while. Her shoes looked interesting.

Kureejii: '......' With an expression on her face that says, WHAT THE HELL? was written all over, as it seemed that Sasuke WAS gay.

The thoroughly embarrassed blonde's words were muffled and almost instantly cut off as his eyes grew quite definitely larger than was logically possible, as the blonde haired genin's orange jumpsuit suddenly appeared quiet compared to the bright shade of red his face had turned.

As silence filled the area Sasuke had slowly let go of the other and then slide back a bit to stare at him with cold eyes.

Kureejii: 'eh.....it's to quiet.' She said, loudly turning her head to pay attention somewhere else

Yami: Yami gates in, "Me is bored..." he says as he gates in, looking at who was there, not knowing two of them. He shrugs as he walks over to Kureejii, "What's going on here...anything interesting?" he asks.

Kureejii: 'those two.' She said pointing to naruto and sasuke....She then burst out laughing seeing that now it was increasingly funny.

Mikomi: She waved to the arriver and said hello. She was still looking at her shoes. "Are they done yet?" she asked Kuree

Naruto's mouth moved but no sound came out as he gawked at the raven haired boy in utter shock and confusion. Why did that make him feel like this? What the hell was he, GAY?! NononononononohelikedSakura-chanhewasperfectlystraight! Thenwhatthehellwasthatjustnow! He stammered and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sa-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke...Anou sa...I...you...just now..." Thinking too much was bad for Naruto, as it was immediately obvious at the sudden fading away of his voice and the rather swift drop into unconsciousness as the blonde suddenly passed out cold, disappearing out of the server as he hit the ground.

Kureejii: 'hahahaha....yehahahahah..ah...hahahahah a' She said, still not able to control her laughter.

Yami: "Why are they....funny?" he asks confussed at her laughter. 

Kureejii: 'I don't know...I just though it was funny.' She said with a sigh as she finally stopped laughing so suddenly. 'well now we know that sasuke is willing to become gay just so naruto will shut up.'

Mikomi: "Kureeeee... I'm starting to get a headache. Are they done yet?"

Lopper: Lopper gates back in Guess whos back!

"Ah.." Staring ahead at the now gone boy, Sasuke turned and logged off.

YAY! This one was longer...-Shrug- o.o;


	4. Kyuubi! WTF?

Part...four...tired of it yet? Thought so! I don't own anything heeere if you don't know that by now you are not reaaaading my disclaaaaaiiiimers! -Dance- INSERT KYUUBI! Because of sugar, crack, and more insanity in my head than should be possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering Carmina Gadelica, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, "RAMEEEEEN!" Almost like a battle cry, eh? The loudmouth blonde ran towards the ramen stall that seemed to not even exist before he came and proceeded to fill his very empty stomach.

After a short time, well, short considering how many bowls were now stacked one on top of the other next to him, he leaned back against the counter with a content, full sigh.

The blonde closed his eyes and relaxed, which usually led to sleeping, but in this case led to thinking...about a certain dark haired teammate...and a certain incident the previous night...and...no..no...too graphic to go on...really.

He shook his head and tried to get his mind off him for a while, trying to maybe think about ramen or something.

By now he REALLY wished that somebody would come in to distract him from thinking, because despite how thick Naruto was, he had an extremely overactive and overly vivid imagination, not to mention a sewer in his head that one could easily get lost in and end up running into a large gate with two huge, menacing red eyes and a huge fox grin full of huge sharp teeth...

Naruto shuddered as a chill swept over his body, raising the hair on the back of his neck. It was that damn fox again.

_Hey on...just for a minute? Pleeeeeaaase?  
_  
"NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"

_Aww come on! Just once? I promise I won't kill anything!  
_  
"IIE! URUSAI KYUUBI!"

_Naruto likes Sasuke, Naruto likes Sasuke!  
_  
"URUSAAAAAAIIII!!" Naruto wished he could strangle the damn fox, but unfortunately it was stuck in his head, could swallow him without chewing or choking, could get him lodged between two of his toes, and did he mention he was HUGE?! Being chided by the demon fox like this wasn't helping the blonde boy's situation either...

"Ngeh..." He gritted his teeth and covered his ears, which only really succeeded in making his head hurt and the fox's voice louder...

_I paid your goddamn rent come on !"_

_I'll tell you what...you let me out for a while and I'll get you Sasuke chained to a bed....  
_And the fox's vioce seemed to trail off into the recesses of Naruto's mind as for some reason the offer sounded rather intriguing, despite the fact that he was absolutely NOT gay...nope, not in the least. He didn't like Sasuke that way and he did NOT enjoy that moment they had last night. Not at all. Hell who was he kidding! "No killing!" He mumbled something else but it was cut short by a foxish grin, as all of a sudden it seemed the boy had grown...nine fox tails...and...fox ears...bizarre... 

"Heheh..." He looked over his shoulder and waved his tails, reached up and stroked his ears, and grinned again. "Now then...to have a little fun..."

_NO KILLING!  
_  
"I know that I know that brat! Shut up already!" Inner Kyuubi shoved Naruto underwater.

The genin turned foxy got up and stretched, heading out of the ramen stall and off out of the city as well.

Earlier, in the Evil Forest...

A certain blonde haired genin peeked between two trees at the scene before him, having recently entered unnoticed, stealth, yes, stealth, even Naruto could manage THAT! Buuuut not for long...as he soon fell over his own feet into the middle of the bunch with a rather loud ACK! and a bump on the head.

Sphire: Nods slowly, as he faces the ground, sniffling. "She left.. we're no good....."

"Anou sa anou sa! Who?" The blonde had recovered somewhat miraculously fast, and was now ridiculously close to Sphire in asking his question.

Loki: Loki went over and hugged Sphire, "Aw, don't worry, she's commin' back! I pwomise! Maybe not today...maybe not tomarrow...but someday!"

Sphire: Shakes his head, looking down. "Maybe never.. " Sniff

Naruto waved his arms in front of them, surprised that his loud nature, unexpected entrance, and bright orange jumpsuit hadn't gotten their attention already. "Oi oi!"

Loki: Loki bopped Sphire on the head with one hand, "What're you talkin' about! She's comming back! I stole her button!" he said, holding out a hand, with a tiny button in it.  
Loki cried out in surprise and stumbled and fell backwards away from the insane new PC, "Um...hi?" 

Sphire: Shakes his head, then lays himself down on his back. "Your lieing.. but thats just one.. she aint coming back..." 

Mireille: "Oh boy! Sphire's lonely!" she hugged him. "Sphire's mommy will coem back! Loki, more hugs!" 

Loki: Loki nodded, "Yup!" He laid next to Sphire and squeezed him around the neck, "She's commin back! Don't worry!"

"Oi! About time!" The aggitated blonde huffed, frowning at how long it took them to notice him, maybe they were just too busy paying attention to something else, like when everbody was paying attention to Sasuke...grr.."Hi there!" 

Sphire: Gets hugged, blinks as he turns his head, nodding at Mireille. "Are you.." Points to her. "My Auntie?" Grins

Lopper: well im gonna go now goodbye Mireille and good bye Sphire and Loki good luck with your problem and nice move mister stealthy.Lopper jumps high into the air and gates out

"HEY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, JERK!" Naruto yelled after Lopper's fading form.

Loki: "Bye Mister!" Loki said to the guy that just left, even though he knew his real name. Loki looked also at Mirelle, "Yeah! I think she is Aunty!"

Mireille: She stared at him blankly, blinking a few times. "Eh?! Uh.. sure, kid..."

Sphire: Grins again, raising his arms up in the air. "Yay! Auntie visited us!" Hugs her back, tightly.

Loki: Loki clapped his hands and smiled, "Yay! Aunite!" He said, and threw his arms around her neck.

Naruto would have pounded the brats for not noticing him had not his stomach protested with a loud growl, to which he reached out hungrily for an invisible bowl of ramen, and disappeared to go find said bowl. 

Back to present....

In a puff of smoke, the nine-tailed, fox-eared blonde was sitting on a large rock, looking around with an unusually mischevious grin, even for Naruto.

Rinuu: he stoped laughing and looked at the 3 new Pcs. "Hello!"

Lopper: lol True thats so true... Uncle Lopper lol Well I guess it wont be so bad...

Hotaru: Hotaru held her hair under the light, examining it.

"Its quite purple actually." She muttered to herself.

Tomenati: He walked over to Hotaru.

"Whats purple?"

He looked at her hair then her.

Lopper: Turns to Hotaru Hey I didnt see you im sorry.

"Oooh humanish creatures!" The nine tails said with the toothy grin of a fox. "Tasty! I mean...ah hello there!"

darkaen: saves and gates out

Lopper: Im gonna go ok people.Lopper saves then gates out

Sasuke logged into the area, yawning ever so slightly.

_SASUKEEEE!!_ Then Naruto remembered that Kyuubi was in control now and nobody could hear him but the fox...well damn.

Kyuubi on the other hand noticed Sasuke and turned keen eyes his way, grinning foxily as he puffed away from his rock perch next to Sasuke, leaning against the other boy's shoulder casually and looking at his clawlike nails with a snide grin. "Hey there sexy."

Tomenati: "Uh...gotta go."

He turned to see new PCs.

"Oops sorry, gotta go. Hello and uh goodbye."

Gates out.

Rinuu: Rinuu glanced at the pc that just gated in. "hello!" she smiled and waved at the two that left.

Moving his eyes over to the other, Sasuke's face turned a very light shade of crimson. "Mm.. Hello."

_DAMN YOU KYUUBI!_ Inner Kyuubi then proceeded to duct tape Naruto's mouth shut and tie him to a post.

In the meantime however, Naruto gone Kyuubi smirked at Sasuke's reaction, a few of his nine tails lazily wrapping around various limbs belonging to the raven haired boy. "You never did answer about that date you know..." He commented slyly, moving his face closer to that of Sasuke.

Rinuu: Rinuu blinkd a few times and wached the two pcs. "um...you two know each other?" (A/N: Way to state the obvious..XD)

The tails felt light against him as the raven haired boy's face flushed a little more in color, showing off such confusion in his eyes. "What is there to know about.. the date?"

Kyuubi knew a chance when he saw one. "Know each other? We're madly in love, mortal creature, isn't it obvious?" There was that foxlike grin again as inside his head there were muffled protests from Naruto that he so happened to choose to ignore.

Riku: Riku gates in. "hi hotaru." 

PepsiBoy: He gated in To the field. Ohayo!

As if to prove his point, the fox-eared blonde traced a finger along Sasuke's jawline delicately and then tilted the boy's head, pressing their lips together, taking the raven haired boy by surprise into a fierce kiss.

Hotaru: Hotaru waves to Riku and pepsi.  
"Hello!" Hotaru said happily.

Eyes going wide, the raven haired genin had been taken back by the sudden and un-expected kiss, that he almost would have trip if it wouldn't have been for the tails supporting him up.

Riku: "Hey hotaru can I talk somewere else?"

PepsiBoy: He ran to all the PCs he didn't know and said,Watashi no namai wa Pepsi Boy desu.

Rinuu: Rinuu laughed nervesly and rubbed the back of her neck. "eh.....right how could i have not relized that....." she took a few steps away from the two.

After a moment the masquerading Kyuubi pulled back, licking Sasuke's lips and nipping at his lower lip with a devillish fox grin on his face. He shot a glance over his shoulder towards the girl that had asked the question, red eyes glinting as his tails pulled Sasuke closer, possessively.

Riku: Riku walk's up to hotaru.

Rinuu: Rinuu looked at the pc and smiled. "Hello? um........do you have subtitles...?" she laughed slightly.

Hotaru: Hotaru nods then tilts her head in curiousity.  
"Where do you want to go Riku?" She asked. 

PepsiBoy: Okay iI said, "Hello." then after that I said "My name is Pepsi Boy" That good enough for you? 

When being pulled closer, Sasuke had stared in awe for a bit trying to set reality in besides of thoughts.

Riku: Someplace empte. Like dun lorag

Rinuu: Rinuu laughed and looked at Pepsi boy. "hello! I'm Rinuu!"

Torque: Torque looks around. Then goes over to the other pc's and says "whats new every one?"

Kyuubi put his arms around Sasuke's waist, turning back to the other boy and leaning closer, purring huskily in his ear. "How about that date now, hm? We can just forget about the ramen and get down to business..."

PepsiBoy: WellI guess I'll see you later Hotaru? He then looked at Torque. Well Kuree showed me a site that has some phrases in Japanese....

"A date.. hm, yes.." Nodding his head lightly, Sasuke leaned into the purr.

Rinuu: Rinuu looks at Torque. "Hello!" She smiled then looked back over to the two pcs and blinked a few times.

Hotaru: Hotaru nods.  
"Okay, Pepsi, see you later."  
Hotaru gates out and saves then she gates in to DunLoriege

Riku: Riku look's at hotaru. gates out

The Kyuubi posessed Naruto grinned, nipping the boy's neck and leaving a small bite mark before he stepped back, tails slowly untangling themselves from Sasuke's form. "Then it's a date..." He trailed his fingertips along Sasuke's jawline as he turned and walked off. "Don't keep me waiting too long pretty boy..." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eh..." Bowing his head down a bit since he was being all choked up about the situation, the raven haired boy had followed the other, and logged off.


	5. The Misadventures of Uzumaki Kyuubi

Intermission 

Alright. Time for the misadventures of Uzumaki Kyuubi! Intermission-y...insanity...I don't own...shoot me for writing this. Yay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In a puff of smoke, a young, blonde haired, orange-clad boy was hanging upside down from one of the banners draped across the canal and bridge, grinning like a fox. Noticeably, he had fox ears and nine tails too, which wasn't usual for him. "Heheheh..."

_NO KILLING!_ "Ah sheddap kid I've heard enough of your yapping! I'll get you what you want in due time just shut your goddamn mouth!" And with that Inner Kyuubi duct taped Naruto's mouth and hung him upside down from an overhanging sewer grate in the recesses of the boy's mind.

Lopper: He turns to Mireille No no thats not true its um.... well remember the photo if I was so bad why did I save you from you know what?

Lopper: Hey wait Mikomi did not hit me with lighting she forgives me yes!

Kureejii: 'you think.' She then kicked him in the shins and then used vak kruz and set his hair on fire.

Inuyasha: Jumps into the water but sets down the plushie first

Mireille: She stood up and walked over to Lopper, patting his head. "Funny Lopper!"

Kenochi: "Kuree, don't hurt him...." Kenochi says helpingly.

The blonde boy snickered, laughed, and poofed down to the bridge railing, holding back more laughter with a foxy grin.

Lopper: Well Mireille like you said before there are funny peple in the worldhe says with a smile

Kureejii: 'hey come back here dog.' She then threw 5 daggers into the water, hoping to at least stab him once.

Mikomi: "You're very slow." She pointed out to Lopper TT "The last 3 times I was in the field with you I haven't done anything."

Kenochi: "KUREE!" Uses Repth to heal all damage.

Uzumaki Kyuubi rolled around on the bridge railing with laughter, tears almost leaking out of his eyes he was laughing so hard at the humanish creatures' antics.

Lopper: I know I am but that does not matter you forgive me yes!He holds his hand outFriends?

Kureejii: 'HEY! I'm doing business here.' She said throwing 2 kunai blades and kenochi both missing her by an inch.

Inuyasha: jumps out of the water with a dagger in his right arm.

The boy-turned-foxy rolled off the railing onto the bridge, managing to stand up and brace himself against the railing while settling down from the fit of laughter.

Lopper: Hold on be right over to Kenochi's aid Kureejii you gone far enough I dear you throw daggers at her one... more... time....He says this while pulling out his sword

Kureejii: 'booyah I have perfected my throwing skills....well no all 5 should have hit if I perfected my throwing skills...DAMM!'  
She then kicked inuyasha again in the shins, then stepped on his foot.

Kenochi: Kenochi's ears twitch with anoyence. She walks over to where Kyuubi was laughing. " Don't think you're the only non-human here.... there is at least three others. I'm one......" Her cat ears twitch.

Mikomi: "Nope." Her hand comes out of her pockets and she sets Lopper on fire one last time for the heck of it. 

"Tear 'em apart!" The nine tails hooted from the sidelines to Kureejii, egging her on.

Torque: Torque sits down on the ground and starts humming to him self.

Inuyasha: He scratches Kuree's face with his claws " STOP HURTING ME! " 

Lopper: Lopper hits the floor aflame in front of Kureejii Well it was a startHe said grining

"Ee?" Kyuubi stopped for a second and looked at Kenochi. "You're just a kid, what do you know anyway? Run along and let the big boy have some fun, ne?"

Kenochi: Kenochi hisses and claws him across the face. "Shut up!"

Lopper: He runs over to where Kinochi is Hey thats not nice of you to call her that Say your sorry. Go Kinochi!

"Ee..." With a sudden seriousness, the angered fox demon reached up and grabbed her wrist, clawlike nails digging into her skin. "Touch me again and I'll eat you like half the shinobi of Konoha..." His red eyes were narrowed and there was almost a growl to his voice.

Kenochi: Kenochi faces Lopper her green eyes now a demonic yellow. "Lopper I'm fine."

Lopper: Lopper reachs for her sword and cuts his hand where he is holding Kinochi Let... her.... go.... 

Kenochi: Kenochi faces him growling. "Even though I'm a new user it doesn't mean I haven't been here longer than you......" She hisses. "I am not a kid, fox."

Mikomi: She stares rather bored at the situation and gets off the bridge. "Must I do everything?" She peels Kyuubi off Kenochi's wrists and drags him into the water. She comes back and sets Lopper on fire. 

"I might've made a deal with you brat but if these miscreants keep this up I'm gonna have to kill 'em..." Kyuubi muttered under his breath, to which he got a rather large instant headache that lasted about five seconds while Naruto was screaming his head off at him, somehow having gotten out of his bonds and gag.

_I SAID NO KILLING YOU STUPID DEMON FOX I'M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT AGAIN YOU GODDAMN LIAR ROT IN THE PITS OF MY STOMACH!  
_  
He held up his hand after dropping the girl, wrist healing much more rapidly than humanly possible. "Don't test my patience...I don't have much of it when it comes to weaklings.."

Kureejii: 'eh...this is not fair. I waited so long to kill him and then people have to god damm yell and be like: No no don't hurt him WAH WAH I do anything' She said trying to do some innocent impersonation.

Lopper: He hits the floor on fire I know your doing that out of our friendshipHe says snickering But can you please stop..

The fox demon scoffed at Kenochi. "You're just a little kunoichi barely out of the academy...bet you're not even a demon..."

Torque: Torque looks at Uzumaki Kyuubi and said "o that had to hurt." 

Lopper: He turns to Kinochi Are you all right and what happen back there?

Inuyasha: " i give up i'm leaving " gates out

"The brat's definitely loud, he isn't known for his subtlety that's for sure..." The blonde haired fox eared boy rubbed his head a bit, scratching behind his ears as he waved his tails around a bit.

Kanasunaii: Gates in and saves " LEAVE KENOCHI ALONE! "

Lopper: Now mister foxy that makes three vs. 1 you gonna try that again are you?

Kureejii: 'I'm leaving...' She then gates out to follow inuyasha.

Mireille: Mireille sighed, gating out after waving to no one person.

The rather bored fox demon yawned, a pair of fangs shown off. "Man...this is the most entertainment I've had since Itachi worked the strip joint!"

Lopper: He turns to See Mireille gating out Wait no!But it was to late she was gone from the field Oh please do not end up like the others.... he said under his breath Im sorry Kinochi but I have to go..... Lopper runs to the chaos gate and gates out

Torque: "hey everyone i gotta go butt i'll be back." torque said and gated out.

Kanasunaii: walks over to Uzumaki Kyuubi and growls

"Huh..?" Said demon looked at Kanasunaii boredly. "What is it now I was just about to torture Naruto some more..."

Mikomi: Mikomi blinked, apparently bored gated out

Kanasunaii: " Leave them alone! " she said still growling.

Vash: (Gates In) "Hello Kana! How do you do?"

Kenochi: Kenochi unfreezes and is he old self she sighs. "Kana lets go this place is flooded." Kenochi gates out.

"Eh? I wasn't doing anything, back off kid..." Kyuubi stretched lazily and his ears lay back against his head for a second before perking back up again. 

Kanasunaii: " ok Kenochi " sighs and gats out 

"Wonder where the fun went...." The lone fox shrugged and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---------------Scene shift to another field!----------------

With a puff of smoke, Kyuubi was sitting on a random structure nearby the others. "You people are kinda boring..."

Kenochi: Gives Kanasunaii a white cat plushie. "Yami" She half hisses.

Kanasunaii: huggles the plushie " Yami! " looks at Kyuubi

"Hey! My pet's cooler than your pet!" Kyuubi grinned foxily, just because he was the Kyuubi didn't change the fact that he was still in Naruto's body, and thusly somewhat influenced by the blonde despite himself.

Mia: Mia Gated in, sighing. "I haven't been on in a while..."

Kenochi: Kenochi gates out. ((Kana I'll call you.))

"Well that's no fun..." The fox crossed his arms over his chest and looked disappointed.

Lopper: Lopper comes back You wish you would have never come here!Lopper flys untop of him and traps him in an unbreakable mime box

Leo: Leo gates in.

'Hmm. I wonder where she is?'

"Yoohoo! Over here!" Kyuubi grinned from a few feet away. "Shadow clones are nice, ne? Why'd ya do that for anyway?"

Kanasunaii: starts to growl at Kyuubi " Bye Kenochi! "

The fox-eared boy started to growl back, hey, he still had the instincts of a fox demon after all.

Mia: "Eh.... is this... a bad time...? Looks like it is..."

Vash: on Today at 19:24:55, Uzumaki Kyuubi wrote:With a puff of smoke, Kyuubi was sitting on a random structure nearby the others. "You people are kinda boring..."

(Gated In) "DUDE! you're supposed to gate in! Not do your little magical stuff! END OF STORY!" 

Kanasunaii: Sits down and hugs her plushie still growling 

OOC from Kyuubi: ("DUDE" I'll do what I want...that's my equivalent of saying "gates in" but more creative, got a problem with CRE-A-TI-VI-TY?)

"Hey, why are we growling?" The nine tailed fox boy stood up straight from his slightly hunched over position he'd taken while growling, blinking a bit.

Kanasunaii: looks up at Kyuubi " I don't like you.... "

Vash: (Glares At Kyuubi With Scary Looks) 

"What? Foxes are related to dogs, shouldn't we be friends? Or are you not familliar with the legend of the nine tailed demon fox?" His ears quirked a bit.

"Wait..maybe foxes are related to cats..." He looked up in deep thought, not like that was very deep considering how shallow Naruto's head was. 

Kanasunaii: Her ears go down " Just leave me alone " 

"Meh, fine, be that way...discriminator!" Kyuubi scoffed, lightly stroking his tails to keep himself occupied.

Vash: on Today at 19:35:53, Loki wrote:Um...sorry to be a nusciance, but Vash...O-o did you gate out of Mac Anu?

"Oops! My Bad I'll Do My QUIKIE THROUGH!" (Gates out of Mac Anu) "Back!" (Says something in japanese to Kyuubi...) "Sharakusee... Kono amateru ga!"

Kanasunaii: Jumps up onto the structure thingy he's on and bite his arm

"Oi gaki! The hell was that for I oughta!" The disgruntled fox shook her off, wounds healing up slowly. He settled for a glare.

Dante: Dante gates in and walks past them ignoring him. He had a blank expression on his face as he walked far away from them and sat down.

Kanasunaii: She bites him again and harder (A/N: Can we say dead little dog demon? Yes we can!)

Vash: "Mo, ikai yatemaru ka? Kono zako ga" (A/N: Why do people insist on talking to you in Japanese when they know damn well nobody, not even you, understand it? I know some but god this is stupid...I think he misspelled some things too...--; )

Leo: Leo looks around.

'Wow, this place is interesting.' (A/N: When did HE get here?!)

"Urusei!" Kyuubi snarled over at Vash, in the meantime prying Kana off his arm again.

Lopper: Lopper flys to Dante Finally I found you I am really sorry about earlier you forgive me?

Vash: (Grabs Kyuubi) "Mono tari ne na. You ain't enough for me." "Bukko washite yaru I'm going to destroy you."

"Ippen Shinu Du Kai! Waste away and die!" (Throws him at the tree) (A/N: Is it just me or is this translating what he's saying like subtitles just completely and entirely stupid? One or the other kid...eesh...xX; )

Kanasunaii: " Kusayaro " Trys to make his arm bleed.

Dante: Dante just sat there. "Okay.....whatever....." He sighed leaning back with the same expression on his face and started at the sky.

The demon fox rebounded off the tree and landed up in the branches. "The hell is wrong with you I never did anything to your lousy ass punk!" 

Lopper: No I really am sorry. Here...He sticks out his hand Friends?

Dante: Dante looked at Lopper. "Yeah....sure whatever......"

"Dobe...." Hah, turned the tables now eh Sasuke! Kyuubi pried Kanasunaii off of his arm and dropped her out of the tree. "Quit your bickering already!" 

Vash: "Vash wo koeru mono wa, Vash shikinae. Only Vash can be defeated by " Vash." (A/N: This guy is a lower level than me on the forum too...like...a level one...full of himself, ne?)

Lopper: Be right back....Lopper flys off into the distance and comes back with a 5 foot tall cake that says:Im sorry lets be friends"He puts it in front of Dante and lifts back into the air There if that wont work nothing can...... 

Kanasunaii: She sits up from falling out of the tree and crys a little.

Vash: "All you did was attacking my friend" (A/N: Can we make some sense here?)

"Yeah, and I'm the fairy queen of St. Ives. No really, you have no clue who I am do you? God this place is so ignorant of shinobi legends, it's sad when nobody fears you, then again what can I do sealed inside this little brat..."

Leo: Leo sighs and gates out.

"Attack? I never attacked anybody! They were the ones coming at me you expect me not to defend myself?!"

Vash: "Tsuki wo miru tabe omoi da ze When you look at the moon, think of me and tremble." (A/N: I think he's reusing quotes from subs...--; )

Dante: Dante sighs. "I was never mad at you....Im just not in the mood....why do you want to be freinds with me....everyone hates me....." He closed his 13 year old child eyes trying to get some rest.

"Eh...you're pretty full of yourself for a mortal...you're more full of yourself than Naruto is...and that's saying something..." Kyuubi quirked a brow and shook his head, feeling sorry for anybody that full of themselves.

Kureejii: Kuree gates in and saves. She sighs and looks at neko-chan. 'one mission not completed....' She said shaking her head. (A/N: Neko-chan is Kuree's pet cat...or plushie...I can't remember)

Kanasunaii: Grabs her plushie and gates out crying. 

Lopper: I dont hate you man you got style.... remember the bomb that you pulled out. That takes skills kid and guess what Im 13 also.He says with a smile

"What the hell...talk big and when you get hit run off crying...geeze...kids these days...back when I was free..." Ah the memories.

Kanasunaii: Gates back in and walks over to Kureejii

Kureejii: 'eh? do I know you....you look like that ramen kid..' She asked the strange fox person. 'heyo kana-chan!' pats her on the head.

Lopper: Lopper flys ove to Kureejii Hey whats up Kureejii? So you couldent get inyu?

Dante: Dante just sighed again. "Im an annoying little pest that no one likes......I know that for a fact....."

"Heheh, yeah you were there both those times weren't you? Weren't you there when the brat blamed me for something I didn't even do?" The boy-turned-fox scratched the back of his head a bit, nine tails waving around.

Kureejii: 'eh?...' She looks at kana-chan. animesweatdroplet 'no I haven't seen inu yet...but if I do then he's so going down.' She then turned her head to the fox dude. 'eh...no...I don't think so....'

"You were I remember! When he yelled 'DAMN FOX!' for no apparant reason?" He blinked those red eyes.

Lopper: Thats good on your part lol I feel sorry for him.Lopper flys over to Dante Hey man just to let you know I got your back. Im one PM away.Lopper flys back over to Kureejii So you have a cat I have a dragon he says grining

"Oh yeah well I got a pet NINJA!" Kyuubi randomly spurted out with a foxy grin.

Kanasunaii: looks at Lopper " You have a dragon, no fair! "

Lopper: Looks at The fox hey Kureejii need target practice?

Dante: Dante just sighed. "Yeah...whatever...." Dante made the Silence plain around him so he could relax. He closed his eyes so he couldnt see anything either.

"Take one of my clones, they work for great target practice!" The fox boy grinned toothily, shoving a shadow clone of himself towards Lopper.

Lopper: Lopper walks right through it I prefer the real meat if you catch my drift.... (A/N: Baka..)

Kureejii: 'eh...no I don't need a target practice.' She said to lopper kinda in an annoyed mood. 'ooo yeah you Naruto aren't you?' She asked the kyuubi...person...person...

OOC from Kyuubi: (Eh...you can't do that...shadow clones are actually physical forms...you can't just walk right through them like they were illusions...cause they aren't normal bunshins...)

OOC from Kureejii: ((YEAH KAGA BUNSHINS! thousand of kuree surrouns everyone weeeeeee!)) (A/N: -Corrects with Kage instead of Kaga- She's great, she's one of the few others I know on this forum who is as obsessed with Naruto and knows as much about it as I do!)

"Well, in a way, I mean...the body is Naruto's, I'm just borrowing it." The boy-turned-fox scratched the back of his head a bit. "You use kunai...you wouldn't happen to be from a shinobi village would you?"

Dante: Dante actually smiled and he made a dark hole a little bit over Lopper and on the ground so he fell in it and then came out from the top continuasly. Then Dante seals the bottom one so he lands on the ground. He then cuts off the silence field around him.

In the meantime the shadow clone was poking at Lopper incessantly with a snicker and a grin.

Berserk: Beserk gates in.  
"Hello everyone."  
He waves to them. 

Lopper: ( Oh ok) Lopper falls to the floor What but this is just a shadow how the? No matter first this then you....Lopper pulls out his sword and shoves it into the shadow Happy now?

The kage bunshin disappears into a puff of smoke. "You're no fun." 

Kureejii: 'eh...no I just use them...find it easier' She said repling Kyuubi's question. 'neko-chan...looks strange' stares at her cat plushie for a bit. (A/N: Plushie, okay, I got it now)

Dante: Dante looked at everyone, he started waving and then he gated out. 

Berserk: "I will come back once Kana gets back on."  
He gates out.

"Oh...so you wouldn't happen to know the legend of the nine tailed fox would you? Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A couple hundred fox boy clones surrounded Lopper, all grinning with that same foxy smirk. He turned his attention back to Kureejii as the shadow clones performed his personal 'Uber Poke no Jutsu' on Lopper. (A/N: Kyuubi likes to annoy people and be a prankster, moreso than Naruto, when he's not serious about things, he's still affected by the fact that he's in Naruto's body)

Lopper: Hey dante im on your side!Lopper then walks up to The fox What was that back there in Mac Anu?Lopper pulls out his sword and sticks it to his stomach not through him just to scare him You hurt anyone I know and I will come after you....

OOC from Kyuubi: (Sorry Lop-sided, ya gotta get through the clones first, I think they got ya tied down in a ticklefest right now...)

Kureejii: 'yeah yeah...giant fox...goes to some hidden leaf village, and attacks it and kills people. Then some lord comes and seals the monster spirit in some boy...' he'((yeah reading the manga pays off nods))

Lopper: ah.. crap..... Kureejii a little help please?Lopper with his sword still out ready for anything

"So you HAVE heard of me! Excellent!" Kyuubi grinned, feeling good for having been recognized today.

Kureejii: 'Nani?....' She then see's lopper surrounded by a lot of Naruto and being poked at the same time. 'baka....' She didn't bother helping the poor PC. 'you...wow I meet the fox ooooo this is so cool!' She said talking to her cat again. 'neko-chan don't you think?' (A/N: Kuree is cool...; )

"I gotta admit, Yondy was pretty good, but that was sure a cheap shot to seal me inside some dobe like Naruto!" He laughed a bit. 

Lopper: Lopper turns to Kureejii Aw man please help im really really sorry what else do you want?

Kanasunaii: unfreezes " okie me done eating now "

Kureejii: '....nothing but dog dead, and fear and chaos brought to the world instead of love and barney.' She said loudly to lopper, officially Annoyed.

The shadow clones of Kyuubi laughed a bit and then stared at each other in unison, before tackling each other and brawling it out.

Ugin: Ugin gated in and looked around and then shrugged, formed his floating chair, sat down, and took out his journal as if nothing was going on around him.

Kanasunaii: Looks at Kuree " Why do you want to Kill Inu so bad? " 

Lopper: Lopper turns around Well here goes nothing....Lopper stabs his huge sword through two of the clones and slides his sword at another three

Dante: Dante gated infront of Ugin. "I have a question.......tell me who you like!!!!" 

There was suddenly a lot of smoke puffs as the Kyuubi clones started to diminish.

Lopper: Wait a second the flying chair that reminds me I can flyLopper flys up into the air Ha you stupid fox bring it on! (A/N: This is fun, just wait until you see his reaction when he sees the gaint nine tailed demon fox's true form!)

"God DAMN it's good to be me!" Kyuubi stretched a bit, waving his tails around and creating a few small craters in the ground.

Ugin: Ugin frowned and put his foot on Dante's head.  
"Tell me why you're so infatuated with...felines...as of late, and I'll let you know."

Kureejii: 'because...inubaka did the same to me' She now facing her cat. 'right neko-chan? it wasn't fun. He tried to hurt moi so he'd stop being called a baka. What did I do? I did nothing I always called him by his proper name and what do I get? death is what.' She said shaking her plushie violently.

Dante: Dante looked at him, his face turning sort of red. "What are you talking about?"

From out of the smoke rose a large, orangish brown creature, and when I say large I mean gigantic. Huge. ECONO-SIZE FOX DEMON! Said mirror of Kyuubi's true form thwapped Lopper with one of his nine tails, much like a cow would swat at a fly. (A/N: Shadow clone henge! XD )

Kanasunaii: " Its not like he ever really killed you " she said hugging her plushie

Lopper: Lopper flys into the foxhitting him to the groundAs I said before Hurt my friends again and you are dog meat like Kureejii said.

Kureejii: '....eh I'm talking about the old one...but still all dogs are the idiots.' She said putting on glasses just to look smart and nods. '.....and I think that guy just died...' she said looking up to see lopper getting his ass kicked by kyuubi.

Ugin: Ugin briefly looked over at Kyuubi and Lopper duke it out and then went back to his journal, not moving his foot.  
"Nothing, I suppose. Other than I've noticed you generating some feelings towards certain members of the feline species. Or maybe I'm imagining things. You explain to me just what I'm seeing and what I should assume, and then I'll answer your pathetic little question. Ok?"

With a very VERY large blast of smoke, causing a temporary blackout of the sun, yeah it's that big, the large fox demon disappeared, considering it WAS a shadow clone, and shadow clones disappear when hit. 

Kanasunaii: " Thats not a very good reason to kill him though "

Lopper: Hey I can do it! Bring everything you got at me... you stupid fox (A/N: I think he has a death wish..; )

The giant fox was soon replaced by another one of the shadow clones, chasing swiftly after Lopper...Wait...no it was just walking, but considering in one step it could go pretty far, it was probably fast compared to Lopper.

Lopper: Lopper flys up into the air and punchs the demon Ha that was to easy... 

Kureejii: 'wow neko-chan we get to see the real kyuubi in action!...he's so cool.' She said with sparkling eyes seeing she finally met the fox like said in the legend.

Dante: Dante's face turned more red from embaressment, but it also looked like it could have been from the shadow of Ugin's foot on his face. "Maybe.....maybe not....umm.....have to go!!!!" Dante went blazing past everyone even knocking over Uzumaki Kyuubi hes face red and then he turned around. " I could just gate out....." After he said that he gated out.

Smoke filled the area again, hiding the clones from view. Not long after, another large fox demon replaced the previous, war cry raging out in the night.

OOC from Kureejii: ((....how can a 13 year old knock over a 10 foot tall fox?)) (A/N: Good question...)

OOC from Kyuubi: (Well, it was just a shadow clone after all.)

OOC from Dante: (I have no clue......anything is possible though....)

Lopper: Lopper turns to Kureejii his back facing the demon What did you just say!? 

Kureejii: (true....)  
'...eh...neko-chan why is it that the smoke is making me feel high?' She said eyes drooping as she started to turn a shade of pink.

There was a lot of poofing sounds all of a sudden and smoke filled the area. Not too long after the smoke cleared, Kyuubi was standing there normal as Naruto, well, save the fox attributes, and the fact that Naruto wasn't all that normal. "Heh...that was fun, hope you can play tomorrow too!" He snickered and vanished in a puff of smoke.


	6. The Date! Foxy's got a new Pet!

Excerpt has nothing to do with the story, it's a line from Ron White's "Drunk in Public" CD...funny guy...hilarious...

"It fell off. It.FELL.OFF. It.FELL.THE.FUCK.OFF."

And now on to the story...lemon ensues I can't believe this...I never knew I could write like that...whew...

I OWN NOTHING! Sue me if you want my perverted mind. Which I'm pretty sure you don't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

With a puff of smoke, a certain blonde haired, fox-eared, nine-tailed loudmouth Uzumaki was hanging upside down from one of the overhanging banner wires that were draped over the bridge. 

Lopper: Lopper turns to the new PcHey.... I never saw you around before are you... new here?He said slowly

"Good to be back again, damn it's good to be back!" Kyuubi grinned foxily and stretched, flipping down to land on the bridge railing. Red eyes glanced over at Lopper with a fangy grin. "Lookie here, it's hero boy!" He snickered.

Sasuke logged in next to the gate only to find himself staring at the staircase in front of him.

Lopper: Lopper sees the Fox Pc and gets up and pulls out his swordYou again well its time to... ah forget it...Lopper puts his sword away and sits down Fox ears perked up as his head turned towards the gate. Exquisite timing pretty boy, exquisite! There was a puff of smoke as the fox was next to Sasuke, arms casually draped round the boy's shoulders with a lazy fox grin on his face.

The raven haired boy turned his head to a little to find the other draped over his shoulders, so he gave a nod, "Well hello."

Jackyl: Jackyl glances over at the new pcs. He makes the puppet dissapear as he stands up. He sighs and walks over to the crowd of pcs not saying anything.

Mikomi: Mikomi gates in, yawning a bit. She notices a few PC's were here so she stops and blinks at them.

"Didn't forget, did you, Sasuke-kun...?" The fox let his words flow out in a lazy drawl, as he drew the blunt side of a clawed finger gently across the raven haired boy's jawline.

Lopper: Lopper sees Mikomi and walks up to herHello again... so tell me what did I do to you to deserve this?

"Hm?" Sasuke had a questionable look placed on his face, watching Kyuubi.

"The _date_...of course...don't tell me you _did_ forget..." The ninetails' voice sounded a bit disappointed, yet in a way there was a hint of teasing.

Mikomi: "Life is pretty plain." She said shrugging. "Experimentation."

"Oh yes.." The dark haired genin nodded as he remembered quite well now.

Lopper: Lopper looks confusedYou saying you did it for no good reason?

Mikomi: She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "But does it matter? No. It has failed to work on you Lopper-san."

Lopper: Lopper backs upOk your just putting extra words in.He said sarcasticlySo did you do it for a reason yes or no?And Lopper-San?

"That's good then..." Foxboy grinned, nipping at the boy's ear gently as he drew lazy circles in the cloth of his shirt.

Mikomi: "Yes." She blinked, looking at him oddly. "Are you uncomfortable with frenglishnese?"

Sasuke turned his head at the nipping a little because it tickled at his ears, before looking down to watch the circular motions, "Hm.."

Lopper: Lopper looks at her sadThen what is the reason why you did it?What could I have possiably done to deserve this?

The blonde thought for a moment, before whispering something to the raven haired boy as his grip tightened slightly, holding the boy's body closer to his so that Sasuke's back pressed firmly against his chest. "Well?" He smirked, teasingly placing butterfly kisses and little affectionate nips along the boy's neck and collarbone. 

Mikomi: "It is not a problem." she said annoyed. "If you think you're becoming evil, then it's just an excuse. The bell cannot do anything besides what it does."

The dark haired boy blushed a little at the words he had told him before shiving slightly from the nips here and there, "Sounds.. just.. fine.."

Lopper: Lopper backs away farther That cant be right.... But right after the bell.. I started to attack people... it has to be the bell.... and Kuree also said that it was that.

Mikomi: She smirked. "Well. I guess it's just you. The bell only gives you illusions. How you act according to the illusions is not my problem."

Jackyl: Jackyl waves to the other pcs seeing if they would notice him.

Mikomi: She sees Jackyl out of the corner of her eye and waves to him, then turning back to stare at Lopper.

"That's a good boy..." The boy turned foxy grinned wickedly, biting at Sasuke's neck and leaving a mark where his fangs nicked the skin. A mark of possession, really. His head then moved to the other side of his neck where he found the sensitive spot right at the meeting of the neck and the shoulder and kissed it gently at first, nipping a bit, arms moving down from around the boy's neck to around his waist instead.

Lopper: Lopper turns to the chaos gateOk but before I go. Why did you ring the bell?

Mikomi: Mikomi closed her eyes and smiled. "I have already answered all that you have asked."

Lopper: Lopper turns and gates out of Mac Anu

Sasuke had flinched a little from the pain from the bite but it soon all went away because of the sensitive area being tended too, he leaned back into the other with a gentle sigh.

Mikomi: She stared blankly at Kyuubi and Sasuke, not really sure what they were doing. 

Jackyl: He looks blankly at the pcs and gates out.

_Why...WHY did you have to say that... "Eh sheddap...I'm runnin the boat now, get over it, you know you want it..." _And so Inner Naruto had one hell of a nosebleed while Inner Kyuubi sat there laughing his ass off at him.

Kyuubi pulled back a bit, pausing, one hand idly trailing random designs up Sasuke's chest, under his shirt. "Hmm...you like that, Sasuke-kun...?" He nibbled on the boy's earlobe a bit.

Afformentioned boy started to blush even more before grinning, "Just.. a little.."

Mikomi: Mikomi, rather disturbed, gated out (A/N: HAHAHA! Scared em off...XD)

The fox eared boy smirked, noting the others' reactions to the situation. Discriminators..heh...not the type to appreciate a show. A few of his tails started to lazily wrap around Sasuke's legs, the tip of one brushing against his cheek as the fox went back to work, biting gently at the crook of Sasuke's neck, then a bit harder, massaging the slightly raw skin between his lips, kissing gently, nipping, and repeating the cycle again as his tails worked their way around the boy.

Sasuke turned his eyes down to watch the tails with an odd expression, his face was still flushed from getting so much attention with the nipping and all, he then brought a hand up to caress the tail that was touching his cheek.

The blonde paused shortly and purred, licking the spot on Sasuke's neck that was red from all the attention, then turning him so that they were face to face. Tails shifted slightly and the raven haired boy was back against a wall, the foxboy promptly following and ravishing the other's mouth with harsh, fiery kisses.

Obsidian eyes widened as Sasuke was turned into a different position without barely even noticing it, he then softened his eyes and tried to kiss back.

Kyuubi grinned slightly, body pressed closely against the boy beneath him as he slid his tongue past the boy's lips to plunder the warmth inside, claiming every soft, velvety inch that was Sasuke.

The usually quiet and reserved boy leaned back further into the wall, letting himself venture with the tongue that moved past his lips.

Tomenati: Tomenati gated in. He saw the two PCs. "Eh, sorry If I'm disturbing something." He looked at the ground.

Naruto-turned-foxy pulled back with a grin, licking a thin trail of mixed saliva from the corner of his mouth as he waved a hand nonchalantly towards Tomenati, without even taking his eyes off of the angelic prodigy beneath him. He took a moment to observe Sasuke's reactions, his flushed face, the look in his eyes, the way he was breathing.

Tomenati: The boy shook his head and walked towards the bridge, sitting on its rail. He messed with his shirt collar a moment before laying back and closing his eyes.

Sasuke blinked his eyes to see someone else behind the other, "..?"

Tomenati: "Hmm...parents..."

He sat up and walked past the two PCs again smiling a bit and nodded before gating out.

"Does it bother you, Sasu-kun...?" The blonde haired boy whispered softly to the boy. "If so...I can always..." His voices trailed of as he winced slightly, covering it up with a distraction, the distraction of both hands up under Sasuke's shirt, tugging up at it by means of removing it.

Of course the wince was from Naruto.

_DO THAT AND I'LL!!! "You'll what? Just shut up and enjoy the show..." _And so Inner Kyuubi shoved a boatload of mental images of the near future in Naruto's direction, who promptly shut up and stared at the scene unfolding before him. 

"Huh?" The confused Uchiha watched the other in complete confusion, unsure of what was going on.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun...?" Kyuubi tugged a bit at the boy's shirt again, hintingly.

"Yeah?" The seemingly oblivious boy in question shook his head because he started to zone out.

There was a faint ripping sound as a claw tugged down on Sasuke's collar, tearing at the fabric. Satisfied by the sound, foxboy drug his claw down swiftly, tearing open the front of Sasuke's shirt to expose the unscarred, milky smooth, ivory skin beneath. He stood back slightly, admiring the delicately toned chest and abdomen, as without really a second thought he'd removed his orange jacket and tossed it aside, revealing the sleeveless navy blue tank top he wore underneath. His eyes trailed up and down the pale skin in front of him before locking once more with Sasuke's. 

Sasuke eyed the tank top with a little smile, feeling a cool breeze on his chest because of being exposed because the shirt was torn off, he titled his head against the wall, staring at Kyuubi.

Foxy displayed a fanged grin, stepping closer again, ignoring the profusely drooling Naruto in his head as he placed one hand firmly against the wall to one side of Sasuke's head, the other trailing delicately down the boy's bare spine. The fox nipped along the other boy's jawline and down his neck with a purr, tongue flitting teasingly over the smooth ivory chest.

Dante: Dante gated in and looked at the two. "Discusting." He then just stared at the two in confusement with his red eyes.

The dark haired genin arched his back at the touch, gasping a little. 

Kyuubi took notice of the new occupant in the field, smirking a bit at the other's reaction. He whispered something softly to the raven haired boy beneath him before gently nibbling said boy's lower lip.

A brief look of confusion was apparent on the Uchiha's face as he noticed the other person, but then he shivered, and nodded slowly to Kyuubi.

Dante: Dante shook his head as he appeared behind Kyuubi and slashing him in the back with his sword. "Your my next victim." He smirked as he sliced her. " Die." (A/N: Stupid? Can we say stupid? Yes we can.)

One of Kyuubi's tails whipped around, smacking Dante off of him as the cut on his back slowly healed, though blood still stained his navy shirt. "If you're that adamant about it...then we'll leave..." He shrugged his shoulders and pressed himself against Sasuke's lithe form, pressing his lips to the boy's in a passionate kiss as the two of them both sunk into the wall and disappeared from sight.

Dante: Dante shook his head. "It wasnt that, I just wanted to kill and you were my victim." He smirked as he sheathed his blade and gated out. (A/N: Just had to keep that in there for the humor value, this kid is really asking for it...XD)

_A/N: From here on out, the story was written by me in a non-RP setting, to put in the little bits and pieces of not so PG-13ish stuff that follows...; All for the fans! Just as a note, I'd like some constructive criticism on this self-written bit, as it's sorta my first time writing this stuff in a non-RP setting...e.e; Sit back and enjoy the show! Don't mind if Sasuke acts a little different than he has been, considering he's being written by me and not my friend this time!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall...

Sasuke slowly registered the situation, analyzing the different bits of information his mind brought to his attention. He was in a room...on the floor...said floor was cold, like stone, yet strangely comfortable, as though it were soft...Naruto was on top of him...shirtless...with fox ears and nine tails...though he didn't pay much heed to that, which indeed he should have, then he might've noticed that it wasn't really Naruto, but indeed Kyuubi on top of him....he too was shirtless, and was rather flushed from Naruto's kisses and teasing touches on his bare skin. How long he'd waited for this...but he'd never thought that Naruto would be the one to come on to him! Kyuubi grinned down at Sasuke, vulnerable, beautiful, and his for the taking. The raven haired boy squirmed slightly beneath him, a pleading look in his obsidian eyes that the fox was the first to ever see. This surprised Kyuubi in the slightest, causing his grin to widen as he leant down, flicking his tongue across one of the boy's nipples, smirking satisfactorily as he heard the sharp intake of breath and the lithe body twitch beneath him. Taking his time, the fox toyed with the same nipple, nipping and licking, sucking gently and teasing softly with his lips as he took in the delicious music of gasps and gentle whimpers coming from Sasuke, pressing down the rest of his body firmly to keep the boy from moving around too much.

The raven haired boy moaned softly in protest as he felt the sensuous teasing stop, squirming under Naruto's weight. By now, his shorts had started to become a bit uncomfortably tight, and judging by how close Naruto had his body pressed against him it was probably obvious. Just in case the blonde dobe didn't notice, though, Sasuke made a pointed gesture of arching his back to grind his hips against Naruto, his head tilting back as he moaned louder, more obviously, at the stimulus of contact. Inside Kyuubi's head, Naruto was likewise going insane at the scene before him.

Taking note of several suggestions that Naruto had blurted out before going into his silent droolfest and major nosebleed again, Kyuubi paused, taking in the sweet sounds made by the luscious boy beneath him, the one he had claimed and marked as his own. He felt the hard bulge against his lower abdomen, and moved up slightly, repositioning his body so that his head rested at the crook of Sasuke's neck, where he began to fervently tease the flesh at his lips, sucking and licking and biting until it was raw. One hand trailed through Sasuke's hair as the boy moaned and tilted his head to expose more of his neck, and the other moved downwards to unfasten the Uchiha's shorts. Pulling back from the boy's neck, Kyuubi managed to rid himself of his own pants and sandals, slipping off Sasuke's as well. Obsidian eyes fluttered open to stare up at him as he stared down at the sight before him. Uchiha Sasuke, the ivory, toned, thin, and very naked, aroused and practically begging to be fucked, for release, and the boy was all his...

It was then, when Sasuke tried to reach for Naruto to bring him back, that he noticed he couldn't quite move his arms. Turning his head to the side, he noticed that he was chained to a bedpost. Dark eyes looked back to Naruto and widened to see that he too was naked, as a blush reddened his pale cheeks and he looked helplessly on, a completely different Uchiha than anybody had ever seen before, what usually lay hidden beneath the cold, heartless, mask of the avenger. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears and below his waist, aching for the release he couldn't give himself in his current predicament.

Seeing those pleading eyes, the blonde grinned broadly, pulling on a second chain that Sasuke hadn't noticed before, but definitely noticed now, as he felt something pulling him up by the neck, a collar had been placed there it seemed. Kyuubi chuckled to himself as the raven haired boy was pulled to his knees, hands still bound behind his back, bangs falling into his face. The foxboy stepped forward, a taunting distance, as Sasuke tried to stretch his neck out in order to get at the object of his desires that was just centimeters from his reach. Pink tongue reached out, flitting ever so lightly against the very tip of the blonde's protrusion, gathering a surprised gasp from the fox, who then stepped back slightly, just out of the boy's reach again. Sasuke whined, pulling hard at the chains that confined him, trying to get closer again. Red eyes shone at such reactions the fox gathered from the youngest Uchiha, grinning with pleasure at how well he had the boy playing right into his hands. Seeing the ivory skinned beauty go slack from trying, Kyuubi stepped forward again, this time closer, and moaned as Sasuke's mouth took him in eagerly and carefully. Clawed hands moved to the back of Sasuke's head, fingers tangled in raven hair and guiding the rhythmic movement as the restrained boy swallowed him up and spit him back out again only to the tip before swallowing his length again and again, bringing forth pleasurable moans from the nine tails as in turn he carefully rocked his hips against the velvet that set his body on fire.

From below, Sasuke held back with surprising reserve his body's attempt at summoning forth his gag reflex, each time he felt the hot, hard pressure against the back of his throat. Moving his head back and forth and swirling his tongue around the throbbing erection, he teased at the tip and nipped lightly, receiving a yip in response and a sudden jerk from the blonde before the rhythm resumed. He could hear Naruto's breaths quickened, more shallow and hard, as he felt the other boy's thrusts quicken, nearing relief. The pale boy made his own actions more harsh, urging the other onward with vigorous sucking and massaging with his tongue.

White hot jolts of pleasure flashed over the blonde boy's vision as the tension released into Sasuke's mouth, a bit of white dribbling down his chin. Kyuubi looked down at the boy, absolutely beautiful with his hair plastered to his face from sweat and a mixture of semen and saliva running down his chin as he licked the twitching shaft clean, still obviously burning and eager for his own release. The sight itself brought the fox into an almost instant arousal once more, still hot just looking at Sasuke. He reached down and picked the boy up, moving him onto the bed so that he was on his knees facing the back of the bed, arms still restrained slightly above him. The fox grinned with pleasure, noting the way Sasuke's back almost instantly arched, the way his creamy white ass was shoved up into the air like a female cat in heat, begging for him, his face against the sheets, head turned to the side as he let out a pleading moan. Kyuubi inwardly giggled with glee at watching that firm little ass wiggle invitingly.

Sasuke moaned again, trying to tempt Naruto, to offer himself for the taking. He wanted it, he could tell from that last bit that Naruto wanted it, and dear GOD did he want it. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Naruto's breaths hot against his neck, and he couldn't help but moan again in torturous ecstasy, yearning for release as the blood throbbed viciously in his groin. His back arched more dramatically, and suddenly he bit his lip to avoid crying out in pain as he felt his skin resist at being entered. He was unable to hold back a whimper as Naruto pushed further inside, and then a soft moan as the very tip pressed lightly against his pleasure zone. He cried softly again as he felt Naruto pull out almost all the way, pausing while just the very tip of his erection was still inside, before he was thrust into again, hard, hot, wet projection right on target as he let out a more loud, lustful moan. As Naruto began to slowly rock his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in, Sasuke's moans grew louder into the sheets, flashes of white blinding his vision with each time Naruto struck that most sensitive spot inside of him.

Kyuubi was drawn to thrust harder, faster, as the proud Uchiha boy was reduced to a symphony of gasps and moans. His hands held a firm grip on Sasuke's hips as he himself released a deep moan from his throat. God Sasuke's ass was so _tight_! The blonde could barely hold on any longer, as the moans of ecstasy from the raven haired boy underneath him and the fiery hot, tight ass that he delved into were bringing him close to breaking. With one final thrust, nailing that spot with pinpoint accuracy, he released inside Sasuke with a loud moan, unable to continue any longer. He heard a cry of pleasure from the Uchiha as well, signalling his own final release as both bodies went limp. Kyuubi sighed and nuzzled against Sasuke's neck, nipping lightly and licking the salty, flushed skin. He slowly pulled out and turned Sasuke on his side, the chains dropping loose as he held the boy close, possessively, and placed another mark on his neck. The young Uchiha shivered as sweat began to cool and dry, and nuzzled close against the strong arms that held him. He felt safe here, even though Naruto was acting strangely, and even though he had a few tails lazily draped over his naked body almost like blankets. Despite the fact that every now and then he could feel little pinpricks as fangs nipped at his neck and shoulder. Despite it all, he felt safe here, and he was with Naruto. He couldn't ask for more. Slowly he began to drift off to sleep, exhausted from their rough activities. Sasuke slipped into dreams that smelled faintly of ramen, miso, and sunshine golden hair framing baby blue eyes more pure than the sky itself. And Kyuubi smiled, just holding the boy lovingly, protectively, securely, and soon slept as well.

And in the back of his mind, Naruto finally fainted.

Whoo! Afterthoughts: OMFGICANNOTBELIEVEIJUSTWROTETHAT! -Dies- I have never written a lemon before in my life, not to mention a YAOI lemon...xx; I mean...wow...I've been reading WAY too much yaoi lately...xx; WAY too much...review? Just don't flame...it's my first time! I ish no longer a virgin writer! ;

Stay tuned for the next installment, which will, of course, be back to good ol' RP style. Next time, "IT WASN'T ME! Sasukequitlookingatmelikethat!" or "ERO-KYUUBI! And now for Some Ramen!"


	7. GaaraSugarScary, Chibified Insanity!

FWOOSH! Next part this one was fun we add NEW CHARRIES! Soon we'll be adding a really stupid person as another character...but only because he's really annoying and insisted on doing it to piss us off! Naruto isn't mine!

Warnings: CHIBINESS! NEVER GIVE GAARA SUGAR!

Naruto charries involved: Kyuubi!Naruto, Chibi!Naruto, Gaara, Chibi!Gaara, Itachi, Young!Itachi, Chibi!Sasuke, Chibi!Kyuubi, Naruto, ??? (This will be revealed next part)

Fwoosh. All PG-13able?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pillar of sand rose out of the flowers, sending petals spiraling into the air. The tannish substance fell down again to the ground, revealing a red-haired boy standing and wondering what in The World he was doing in THIS field...

There was a poof of smoke over the redhead's...well...head, and guess who it was! "HIIIIIIIIIIYAA SHUKAKU!" The foxboy landed perched on Gaara's shoulders, grinning like a mad fox.

Nhamo: Gated in, wolf, sitting down right away and blinking at the two.

Gaara scratched his cheek vaguely and looked up. Some sort of...cheshire...fox...thing....

Suketsune: gated in and started to walk arround a little then he seen some other pc's and just walked pass them and walked up to an opening in the flowers and sat down looking at the ground infront of him

"Come on, you remember me don'tcha Shukiekins?" Foxboy grinned still and playfully nuzzled the boy's wild hair.

The red-haired boy, stoic as usual, crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. I remember the fox."

Hey, at least he wasn't on a murderous rampage.

Inuyasha: gates in and looks over at Gaara and the one on him " Well this is interesting "

"When you're with ninetails here, EVERYthing's interesting," he said in reply to the newly gated in...dog...thing... A huge urge came over the boy to pull on the new-comer's ears, but Gaara fought it off valiantly. Yay.

"Hey I'm right here don't hafta refer to me like I'm not Shukiepoo!" Kyuubi smirked and pinched Gaara's cheeks before flipping off of his shoulders and randomly poking at him with a kunai to watch that sand of his in action.

Inuyasha: laughs at what Gaara had said and his ears twitched.

"'Shukiepoo'? Now there's a new one. Well, there was that one time with Lee, but...uhm...You know what, nevermind," he said, his face now about the colour of his hair, making it hard to make out the kanji on his head.

Pepsiboy: He gated in and looked around. Hello.

"Killed anybody lately Shukieboo? Shukiepuff? Shukiewookie? Shukums?" With each new name he called the redhead the fox had moved around to a different spot, hey, it was a precaution, you never know when the kid'll decide he's tolerated enough and try to kill you!

Suketsune: laid back and closed his eyes and put his hands behind his heads and sighed lightly

Nhamo: She twitched her ears, turning her furry white head toawrds Inubaka, running over and pouncing on his stomach, barking.

"Shukiewookie"'s darkly outlined left eye twitched as he watched the demon dart around.

Inuyasha: He pushes Nhamo off and sits up " Do you always have to do that? " He said shaking his head.

Pepsiboy: Nhamo... Heard anymore from 'Haruko' since last night? he said remembering how close she was to... and him being beat to meat and bones.

In a small puff of smoke, the ex-ANBU, ex-leaf shinobi, ex-Sasuke's mentor appeared, hiding behind a large clump of flowers and watching the Kyuubi closely.

The foxboy twitched with glee at Gaara's reaction, and then one of his ears twitched. And then his nose twitched, and then he just plain twitched.

"We've got a regular party going on. Whoo," Gaara said with obvious unenthusiasm.

"HEY! I know what you need Shukielumpkins! SUGAR!" Kyuubi grabbed a large bag of pixie sticks out of, well, we won't go there, and shoved a handfull of the sugary things at Gaara.

Suketsune: he opend his eyes and looked arround seeing how many people thre were and then shook his head and stood up

"im leaving"

he said gating over to Mac anu

Inuyasha: " Heh to bad Kureejii isn't here she'd be pretty happy. "

"Shukielumpkins" held the sugary-goodness in his palms and looked down at them. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

Nhamo: She nodded, sitting next to him.

Dante: gated in and sighed. "Hey Nhamo. Hey Inu." He said as he waved and sat down looking at the sky.

Pepsiboy: Want anything Inu? I have loads of stuff for partys..He said pulling out his bag.

Itachi stealthily snuck over behind another clump of flowers, well, at least he thought so, considering he WAS wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it...that wasn't very stealthy in a field full of bright colored flowers. Not to mention he was tall...not that tall, but taller than the flowers would hide, and so there was a pair of sharingan eyes staring over the top of a clump of flowers.

Gaara's eyes turned towards the sound of shuffling flowers. There came the twitch again. "Very stealthy," he said sarcastically before looking back down at his palms.

Inuyasha: waves over to Dante then turns to Pepsi " I think i'll pass "

"It's SUGAR Shukies! SUGAR! You EAT it!" The rabid foxboy was currently inhaling packet after packet of the flavored sugar, which he didn't need to do at all considering how bouncy he already was at the moment.

And then out of nowhere, Itachi stood up. Yes ladies and gentlemen, he stood up. All bow to the sexiness of Itachi. Now..or he'll use his mange sharingan on you!

Gaara blinked, then tore open the top of a red pixie stick. Turning it over, he dropped about five grains onto his tongue.

Ever seen Suppi get candy on CCS? Yeah, that's what you're looking at now.

Inuyasha: Inu's ears twitch as he looks over at Itachi.

Dante: looked over at Itachi and shivered and then looked back towards Nhamo and Inu.

Pepsiboy: Okay... Hey Dante. he reached into his bag and pulled out a Bottle of Root Beer and poured him a cup.

And so Kyuubi was reduced to the status of...well...a bouncy ball on speed. Yes, a bouncy ball on speed. "AndsothenwewentandNarutowasalllikeIwantramenandIwaslikeSHUTUP!"

"Anyaaaaannn" the insomniac ninja sighed, pouring the rest of the coloured sugar down his throat. "What have I been missing?"

Inuyasha: " Ramen is yummy " he said listening to Kyuubi.

Itachi coughed slightly, walking over to Kyuubi and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, calmly, collected. "..."

Gaara: "And so is THIS! No, wait, it TRANSCENDS simple yummy-ness! This is...this is..."

Dante: sighed dissappearing and appeared next to Inu. "Hey whats up?"

Pepsiboy: Aww. I have to go. Bye! HE sighed and gated out.

Inuyasha: " Not much just wasting my life away.....you? "

"OMFGITACHI!" The hyperactive foxboy turned around and clung to the S-rank criminal.

The red-haired boy sighed again, clutching his hands to his chest and spinning around once on one foot, looking like some horrible shoujo manga character.

Dante: laughed lightly. "Same Same." He said with a sigh.

Uchiha Itachi kept his calm, cool, outer appearance, while in the meantime..

Inner Itachi: OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD KYUUBI IS MIIIIINE ALL MIIIINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SQUEE!

"Dude Itachi you remember that time you worked the strip joint!?" Bouncy ball on speed shook the older shinobi by the cloak and stared at him spastically from about two inches away.

Gaara fell onto his back into the flowers, petals floating gently into the air. He turned over onto his side, carressing a pixie stick. "Oh, how did I ever live without you? Where have you been all my life?"

-cue cheesey chick-flick romance music-

Inuyasha: " Yep nothing better to do. " watcches Kyuubi, Itachi, and Gaara.

Of course after that it was a little hard to keep composure. The supposedly cool exterior was blown to bits as Itachi suddenly had a nosebleed that could rival the gushing power of Old Faithful, sending him skyrocketing across the field propelled by a stream of red.

Gaara looked up to see the gushing crimson, then picked up a red pixie stick and held it up towards the nosebleed-blood, as if it could see. "It reminds me of you, baby!" the boy said before gobbling up the sugar.

Dante: looked at Itachi and Kyuubi. "Great, another person you have turned gay, and from one of my favorite anime's to, first it was Sasuke which pissed me off, and now Itatchi." He sighed and looked back at Inu. "Life is just a whole big sack of potatos, you eat them and then you got nothing better to do with your life." He sighed.

"WHOAITACHIAREYOUOKAYTHAT'SALOTTABLOODHOLYSHITMAN!" Despite the obviously overyelled, seemingly concerned words, Kyuubi tackled Gaara and rolled around in the flowers with him.

Itachi immediately sat up. "Sasuke's gay? Why did I not hear about this?"

Gaara, upon being tackled, let go of another pixie stick by accident, and cried out in anguish. "NUO, MAH LURVE!"

((You couldn't hear him, Itachi? I thought he was being pretty loud.

SASUKE: We were sleeping!

SAKURA: No you weren't! ))

Kyuubi pointed a finger accusingly at Itachi, and perhaps the crowd is reminded of Naruto point at Sasuke here. "ITACHIIIIIIII!!!! SASUKE IS MY BITCH! MINE!"

Inuyasha: watching Gaara he bursts out laughing.

Dante: shook his head. "Could you stop cursing Kyuubi, if you dont I will kill you." He said as he sighed and started laughing to at Gaara.

"He's my otoutou..." Itachi narrowed his sharingan eyes and just sat there, a bloody tissue stuffed up his nose.

"So? He's MINE!" The foxboy growled a bit. "BRING IT ON BIYATCH!"

Inuyasha: He grabs the back of Dante's neck " If you kill Kyuubi I'll kill you. "

"PleasegetoffmeIwanttogobackto MAH LURVE!" Gaara pleaded, his eyes getting huge and all wonky with tears.

"That's the spirit dogboy! EVERYBODY KILL SOMETHING!" Ala Kyuubi.

Dante: pulled away from Inu and dusted off his clothes lightly. "Come on, just a quick fight, she just called me a name for god sake."

"How about I put a collar on YOU fox..." Stoic Itachi, go figure.

"Yay, that's the spirit!" Gaara says, then begins singing the Genocide Song.

Inuyasha: " I'll tell Kenochi, oh i love putting collars on people! "

"GENOCIDE! I LOVE GENOCIDE!" Itachi began to dance along and sing. "Retsu begin za...kiringu taimu!"

Dante: sighs. "Great, put a collar on me and don't tell Kenochi please. I don't care about collars, you can put one on me." He said in a sarcastic voice as he started to laugh.

Gaara danced around to the music, despite being pinned by A FOX DEMON.

"NOBODY and I mean NOBODY puts a collar on KYUUBI! Itachi you are so gonna be my bitch just like your little brother!"

"And your little doggy, too!" Gaara chimed in. "...wait..."

Kyuubi lept up and pulled a collar out of...god knows where, running after Itachi.

"WTF?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" And so Itachi proceeded to scream like a girl and run away.

Gaara leapt through the flowers and clutched his pixie sticks to his chest. "Bless you, ninetails, for introducing the lurve of mah lahf!"

"No problem Shukiepuffs! GET BACK HERE UCHIHA!"

Inuyasha: " OK! " Tackles Dante to the ground and puts a dark blue collar with spikes on him.

And so, for no particular reason, s Shukiepuffs /s Gaara began singing the Mario song and dumping packet after packet of coloured sugar down his thoat.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE FOXBOY!" Itachi continued running, but then tripped over a tree root, got caught in his cloak, fell to the ground, rolled around for about fifty feet, and then stopped, tangled in his cloak and swirly eyed.

" Doo doo doo, doodoodoodoo," Gaara continued, still dumping sweetness into his mouth. "Ah heart mah pixeh sticks..."

Dante: sat there. "Heh, I was kidding." He said as he tried to run away. "Please take this off whenever Kenochi gets back on, she will take advantage of the situation and steal it from you, then her holding it making me go wherever she does, wait that is a good thing." He starts to laugh more and then he tries to run away more.

Inuyasha: " DANTE! " runs after him " It will stay on forever! "

Gaara scratched his cheek again. His face suddenly brightened and he stood up. "I've got the best idea ever!" Apparently concentrating very hard, the red-haired boy closed his eyes.

"AHA!" Kyuubi tackled the fallen Itachi and slapped the collar on his neck, clipping a leash to it and running back to Gaara, dragging a disoriented Uchiha Itachi behind him.

Dante: was running on all fours((How the hell?)) and was still out running Inu, then he got tired and fainted.

Gaara laughed maniacally as many pretty colours danced around him. "I am the pixie stick MASTER! BUAW HAW HAW HAW!"

IdiotnamedVash: (Gates in) "Hey all"

"Flowers....pretty...kittens...fluffy clouds....pink tutu..." Poor Itachi...

"That's the spirit Ta-kun!" And for some reason Kyuubi had gone Haruko?

Inuyasha: " Good he fainted " attaches a dark blue leash to the collar " Hi Vash! "

"Pink tutu? Buaw haw haw!" Gaara concentrated again, pixie stick sugar gliding to him to make...

A FRILLY PINK TUTU AROUND s GAARA'S /s SHUKIELUMPKIN'S WAIST!

The be-tutu-ed shinobi struck a pose extremely reminiscent of Sailor Moon.

The fox promptly fell over laughing his ass off at the frilly pink tutu-wearing Gaara. "OMFG SHUKIE THAT'S! THAT'S! AHAHAHAHA!"

Dantes face is like Itachi's:

Dante started to blurt out stupid stuff. "Billy go boom, and Jimmy go hoom."

IdiotnamedVash: "Hey Inu!" "Kyuubi's Sensei is so STUPID he sits on the T.V. and Watches the couch"

"My sensei is pixie sticks!" Gaara exclaimed jumping up and down in a circle, his sugar-tutu bouncing with him.

(And the moral of the story? DON'T GIVE GAARA SUGAR!)

"Ooooh...pretty fairy sparklies....mommy can I have a kunai sandwich please? Oh Sasuke...where for art thou, Sasuke?"

Inuyasha: He pulls on the leash dragging Dante over to Kyuubi.

"Another manbitch? You shouldn't have!" The fox glomped Inuyasha sugardrunkenly.

Gaara suddenly shoved his face into Kyuubi's. "I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" he cried, then ran off into the flowers with his arms out, as if about to hug/glomp someone.

IdiotnamedVash: "Itachi killed all people of Clan Uchiha"

Dante woke up and gated out.

"Actually I didn't kill Sasuke because he's a sexy bitch and I secretly want to molest him." Itachi had sat up and acted completely normal for a second, then fell back over again.

Inuyasha: He starts laughing and pats Kyuubi on the head.

"It's not secret anymore!" Gaara yelled from where ever he was. "YEEHEEHEEHEE!" he giggled, proceeding to run back to where all the action seemed to be happening, his tutu still bouncing along at his waist.

"Aww...the manbitch left! Wait did that red-clad gunman just call my sensei stupid?"

Itachi sat up mechanically and recited something. "Random fact of the day: Kyuubi never had a sensei, Kyuubi is the Demon King of the North. Kyuubi learned all by himself." The he fell over again with swirly eyes.

Gaara spun around on his toes with his arms over his head. "Ahma preety ballerina!"

IdiotnamedVash: (Goes into the forest)

Gaara pointed to the ground and screamed like a little girl. "BUG!" he screeched before leaping up and latching his entire body onto Kyuubi's face.

Inuyasha: " Yesh he did lets go get him! "

"AAAHHHGETITOFGETITOFFHeeyyy there....niiiiiice..." Foxboy grinned like the hentai he was and poked Gaara.

"Pickle." Itachi then fell over again.

The latching boy in the tutu made of sugar immediately turned the colour of his hair. Once again, it was hard to make out the kanji on his head.

Inuyasha: walks over to Itachi and takes his cloak then runs back over to Kyuubi.

IdiotnamedVash: "I see GAY people in here... Inuyasha is not included to be GAY" (gates out)

"Buu, person in red makes me sad..." Gaara's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

IdiotnamedVash: (Gates in quickly) "don't include Gaara, He's cool"

Gaara sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant..."

Kyuubi poked at Gaara some more, mesmerized, a thin trail of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, mixing with a bit of blood that slowly dripped from his nose.

"Hotdog?" Itachi looked around and then squealed like a girl. "EEEK! I'M NAKED!"

Inuyasha: looks over at Vash and throws a doughnut at his head.

Gaara looked down, then was shot fifty feet into the air by a comically large amount of blood gushing from his nose.

Kyuubi snapped out of his Gaara fantasies and his head snapped to the side to look at Itachi. "WHA?! HOLY F!" Nosebleed.

Inuyasha: walks over to Itachi and hands him his cloak " lol "

"YOU ANIMAL!" The S-rank criminal snatched the cloak and put it back on, fuming at Inuyasha.

"I feel so...-sniff-..Violated!" He clung to Kyuubi.

IdiotnamedVash: on Today at 4:13pm, Inuyasha wrote:looks over at Vash and throws a doughnut at his head.

(looks at it then throws it away)

Inuyasha: " well i am a dog-demon lol " hides behind Kyuubi.

Gaara skidded into a bunch of pink and yellow flowers, sending a few into the air around him to be immediately soaked in his nosebleed-blood. SWIRLEH EYES

"Hello...there..." Kyuubi grinned foxily and peeked inside Itachi's cloak, his head completely hidden by the fabric.

"EEK!" Itachi would've screamed but it seemed to come out as a squeak instead.

Gaara shook his head violently and sat up. After a few moments of concentration, blue pixie stick sugar glided to his head to make a tiara. "I feel pretteh!" he exclaimed with a smile before running back over to join the others.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"...Boy, was THAT discreet... What a mind-numbingly cunning approach..." Said Gaara.

"Huh?" Kyuubi poked his head up from inside of Itachi's cloak to look at him.

Of course, to say this comment, Gaara had looked right into Itachi's eyes. He's not quite on the ball when on a sugar high

Nhamo: "Vash ish here!" she ran over to him, poking his shoulder.

Inuyasha: He lifted his head to look uo into Itachi's eyes.

FWOOSH! "MANGE SHARINGAN!" And the entire lot of them was thrown back into some weird past time before they even knew each other, including Itachi since he'd been holding a mirror, and well. There you go.

IdiotnamedVash: "Nhamo! I was bored and these guys made me feel CONSTIPATED!" (hugs her)

Dante: gated in. "Damn collar!" He said as he sat down with the thing still around his neck. He then looked up at Nhamo. "Nhamo, Inu put a collar on me." He said having a sad look on his face.

Nhamo: "Yay! Hugs!! They can be kinda boring, I should know." she glanced over to Inubaka.

"Hey, Dante, what color is it? If it's red, brown, or gold, I want it! No one gave me one, yet.."

IdiotnamedVash: (Puts the collar on Dante and passes the collar to Nhamo)

Dante: looke over at Inu. "TAKE IT OFF OR ELSE!!"

Note: Naruto characters are now..CHIBIFIED!

"Spiffeh!" The chibi foxboy snickered with chibiful glee.

Itachi looked down at himself. "Well damn...not far enough..."

Inuyasha: " I wanna know what the or else is first. "

Little chibi Gaara sat amongst the flowers, looking close to tears for no reason at all.

Dante had a mad look on his face. "OR I WILL KICK YOU A--....I MEAN BUTT!!!!"

"GAAAAAARA-CHYAAAAAN!" Chibifox ran over and tackled the little boy.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Itachi stared at the chibis with a look of horror on his face.

Nhamo: "Gimme, gimme! I want Dante's collar! Except no spikes, I dun wanna poke anything and make them bleed." she stuck her tongue out at Inubaka.

Chibi!Gaara was brought out of his teary-ness by this and giggled loudly as he was tackled into the flowers. "Yay!" he cried, throwing his arms around the chibi demon...er...Oo;

Dante look at Nhamo. "I thought you would be nice enough to help me get this off, but nevermind, you want one."

Inuyasha: watches the two chibi's in amusment.

Itachi held up the mirror and tried again. "MANGE SHARINGAN!" And promptly fell over.

Nhamo: "I'll help." she ran over to him, pushing his shoulders to make him sit. She started to bite it with her fangs.

Itachi sat up and looked around, blinking. Then looked at himself. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The supposed older Uchiha then fainted at the sight of himself as his brother.

"Buu!" chibi!Gaara cried, bouncing up and down in the flowers. "Chicken-butt make funny sounds!"

Dante sighed. "Is it working." He asked as he sighed again.

Inuyasha: " Nhamo it wont work its got spikeys on it..... "

"SasUKE!!!" The mini-Kyuubi squealed and ran over to the chibified Sasukefied Itachi, tackling him and smothering him with chibi kisses. "CHU!"

Nhamo: She let go. "I'm biting where you connect it on, Inubaka. Duh... it's starting to rip a tiny bit, Dante." she continued to bite at it.

"GETITOFF!" Chibi!Sasuke!Itachi tried to pry Kyuubi off of his brother's body.

The little red haired boy continued to bounce up and down, clapping his tiny hands as he did so. "Chu!" chibi Gaara said, giggling.

IdiotnamedVashwhostealsthecharacterNaruto: (does Sexy harem no jutsu) "Mweh hehehehhe"

"HEY YOU STOLE MY JUTSU! BITCH!" ChibiKyuubi tackled Vash and clawed at his face.

Inuyasha: Starts growling at Nhamo and pushes her away from Dante.

Dante slapped Inu for pushing Nhamo and then he sprints away.

Gaara looked up, but got no nosebleed. He just cocked his head to one side, a large, cartoony question mark appearing over his red-haired head.

VashstealingNaruto: Shihou Happou Shuriken no Maki!

"Hey Kyuubi aren't you supposed to be dormant at this point in Naruto's life?" Chibified, SasUKEfied Itachi questioned, looking at the fox ears.

"Huh? Oh shit..." POOF! And there was...chibi Naruto.

"Pixie Stick no Jutsu!" Gaara cried, sending hundreds of pounds of pixie-stick sugar at Naruto, giggling as he did so.

Inuyasha: " GET BACK HERE! " Sprints after Dante.

Lopper fades in and sees Dante run by himHey!What are you doing!?

VashstealingNaruto: Konbi Henge! (A HUGE toad pops outta nowhere)

Dante pulled the collar lightly and took out a card that had razor edges and he started to cut the collar were it was bitten.

"YOU STOLE MY FAMOUS JUTSU! YOU STOLE MY IMAGE!" Chibi!Naruto growled and attacked Vash.

-POOF!- And there was...Naruto...attacking Naruto?

Chibi Gaara whimpered, confused but still trying to hit big-Naruto with pixie-stick sugar.

FalseNarutoAKAVash: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A bunch of clones popped up out of nowhere, glaring at the other Naruto.

Mikomi gates in with her cat in her arms. She walks past Naruto and co. seeing as they often scared her.

Gaara's eyes turned into swirls as he fell over onto his back. CONFUZZLED!

FalseNarutoAKAVash: Oiroke no Jutsu! "Take that Baka na Baka"

"Eh..." Chibi Sasuke sat down by Gaara and practiced throwing shurikens, with the imposter Naruto as his target.

Inuyasha: walks over to Chibi Gaara and puts a red collar without spikes on him.

"You think that works on me? I made it up! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Gamabunta popped out of nowhere underneath him. "He's an imposter!"

Dante gets the collar off and dissapears appearing behind Inu and putting it on him.

FalseNarutoAKAVashAKACOWARDDDD: (gates out)

Chibi Gaara blinked, then sat up. He giggled and bounced up and down. "Pretty collar, pretty collar!"

Lopper shrugs at Dante then just sits on the floor repairing his gunblade

Mikomi blinked as her cat jumped out of her arms and started prodding Inuyasha on the foot

Inuyasha: " Dante you want to be killed don't you! "

"Huh? Where'd he go..." And with that, Gamabunta, the clones, and Naruto disappeared, only leaving the chibi Naruto.

Dante pulled on the leash, making him fall on the ground and then he gated out.

"Yay, Gaara not confuzzled no more!" he said happily, clapping his little hands together.

"Naruto-chan?" Sasuchibi looked at Naruto. "Is that you?"

Inuyasha: " Dante is so mean! " He said as he hugged Gaara.

The eyebrowless wonder giggled as he was huggled.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Naruchibi tackled the boy and snuggled him.

Sasuke picked a flower and gave it to Naruto. "Douzo!" He smiled...whoa...smiling Sasuke!

Chibi Gaara stopped his giggling and pointed mutely at Sasuke. "Wh...wh..."

"WAI!" ChibiNaru snatched the flower and put it behind his ear and dragged Sasuke off through the flowers after Gaara, skipping all the way.

Lopper just shrugged and continued to fix his swordI wonder where Sukasa is.He said softly

"Ack! Slow down Naruto-chan!" Sasuchibi(Who was really Itachi) was getting dragged along.

Kuree gates in ontop of inuyasha.

'awww how kawaii! there all so cute...eh?'

realised she was standing on inuyasha. She then jumped off and patted his head.

Inuyasha: " Gaara ish my new best friend! "

Chibi Gaara wriggled out of InuYasha's arms and ran after Chibi Naruto and Sasuke.

He then turned around and ran straight back into InuYasha's arms.

Kureejii: 'WAHHH! I WANT TO BE THE KAWAII RED HEAD FRIEND!'

She whined loudly like a 7 year old..

Lopper looks at Inyu and laughs silently at him

Inuyasha: " To bad he ish mine all mine! " huggles Gaara

"Hey Sasuke-kunwhisperwhisperwhisper!" Chibi Naruto giggled and huggled him.

The little red-haired boy giggled and clapped his hands. "Friend!"

Mikomi: "Eh?" She blinked and waved to Kuree. Tabbi started climbing up Inu's arm and was soon poking his ears on top of his head xx

Chibi Sasuke turned a bright red, like a tomato, and became rigid.

Kureejii: 'wahhh! How come I can't have you and him?'

She yelled, somehow, actually looking like a 7 year old when she puts her cat plushie on her head.

Inuyasha: He snuggled with Gaara ingnoring the kitty on his head.

ChibiNaru then went all out and gave Sasuke a sloppy wet kiddy kiss on the lips.

Chibi Gaara stuck out his lip, his eyes filling with huge, cartoonish tears. "Dun be sad, dun be sad!"

The raven haired chibi went even redder, if that's possible, gagging and spitting and choking like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, for some reason, but at this age, Sasuke didn't KNOW he was gay...yeah that's it...

Lopper walks up to KureeHey are you ok miss?He said with a straight face

Mikomi: She sweatdropped, watching Kuree and Inu arguing. "Well... can't you share him?"

Gaara began singing the "Sharing is Caring" song.

Inuyasha: " ok ok i'll share my Gaara with Kureejii "

ChibiNaru giggled and ran around in circles before screaming his head off about a fox and falling over flat on his face.

Kureejii: '...can you not see I'm trying to play here?'

now acting like a 7 year old as she walked over and kicked lopper in the shins.

"Aww, Inu-buu-buu, dun be sad neither!" Gaara said in his little kid speech.

Ickle Sasukins stared in horror and then screamed like a girl.

Mikomi: Kitty was getting bored and soon started clawwing at Inu's hair. Mikomi blinks and stares blankly at her cat OO not knowing that it would do that.

Inuyasha: He smiles and licks Gaara's cheek.

"FOXBROCOLI IS HEEEEERE!" Kyuuchibi ran around in circles and then tackled Sasuke and proceeded to molest him in the way only a chibi foxboy can.

Lopper fell to his knees and bit his lipHey!I just wanted to see if you were ok because you were acting strange.He said as he got up

Gaara giggled and bounced up and down, then patted InuYasha on the head. "Good doggy!" he said, then fell into more waves of giggles.

Mikomi: She tilted her head, just noticing Lopper. "Does Mr. Lopper still have amnesia?"

Nhamo: She stared, wide-eyed, at the Chibi Naruto. "Chibiiii!" she grabebd him and hugged him, twitching her ears occasionally.

Sasuke screamed like a girl again and tried to get away from Kyuubi.

Kureejii: 'you not my papa you know so you don't have to worry about moi'

she said, somehow officially possessed by a 7 year old.

"RAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Kyuubi screamed, wriggling around in his captor's arms.

Lopper turns to MikomiHey your are that nice lady from yesterday!Lopper runs to MikomiI Never got your name but you know mine.How?

Inuyasha: He took the cat off his head then barked playfully at Gaara.

Kureejii: 'because everyone knows your name...and why is everyone all different?'

She cried seeing that being sick for one day made a big difference.

ChibiSasu then ran over to Gaara and clung to him fearfully.

"Bahk bahk bahk!" the redhead cried back playfully, still giggling and patting InuYasha on the head. "Yaay!"

He then looked down at Sasuke. "What does chicken-butt want?" he asked (not actually making fun of Sasuke, just calling him that name for no reason...)

Mikomi: The cat, rather annoyed, ran over to Kuree and sat down by her legs. Mikomi blinked. "Yesterday, I hit you on the head with my staff."

Nhamo: "Chibi ish kawaii, no?" she rubbed his head.

"STATUATORY RAAAAAAAAAPE!" Kyuubi screamed, and then struggled more, continuously yelling "RAAAAAAPE!" over and over again.

Lopper blinked a few timesYou... did?Oh... well never mind that.Well Im Lopper as you know.And you are may I ask?

Kureejii: 'aki! kawaii kitty'

She then puts the kitty in her head and starts to hum some strange song.

Inuyasha: " Hey Kuree member the gaara that tried to kill me and i spent 30min looking for a gm to take him on a quest? "

"Nine-taily is not one to talk," Gaara said, a large sweatdrop running down the side of his UNBELIEVABLY CUTE LITTLE HEAD! 3

Dante gated in and walked over, sitting next to Nhamo. "Hello Nhamo." He said smiling.

Nhamo: "Not-uh!!! I can't do dat!!!!!!" she growled at him, though she wasn't wolf..

"Save me from the molester fox dude...!" Ala Sasuchibi...

"Nine-taily, dun molest chicken-butt!" Gaara said, convinced this would actually do something... oo;;

Lopper then twicths at the name Nhamo but makes no sudden movements he still looking at Mikomi

Nhamo: "Heyo, Dante!" she continued to growl at the boy in her arms.

"RAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAPE!" The little foxboy started to cry, wail, and generally pitch a fit.

Mikomi: "Eh..." She didn't really want Lopper following her around so she lied. "my name's.... Daisy xX." She etched away slowly.

Inuyasha: wlaks over to Nhamo and grabs Kyuubi away from her " MINE! "

"DADDY!" He clung to Inuyasha.

Kureejii: 'poor sasuke is scared of a scary child that has issues.'

She said walking over and patting his head.

Sasuke then walked over to a patch of flowers by himself, sat down in the middle with his arms crossed, and proceeded to look like an icebitch.

Nhamo: "Bad boy!!!!!" she knocked him on the head.

Ugin gated in with his usual long yawn.

Lopper grinsDaisy is it.That is a nice name.So I have one quick question Daisy if I may ask?

Dante looked at the kid and then back to Nhamo. "Why were you holding him? Oh and can you answer this question for me, Lopper says I use gel for my hair, do you think so, I want to prove him wrong."

Mikomi shudders at the name Daisy, not believing she chose that one. She walks away from Lopper and gates out

Kureejii: 'dunce..'

She then punched lopper in the head seeing that nobody name is daisy.

Inuyasha: " lol " pats Kyuubi on the head " Now i have 2/3 chibi's! must get the 3rd! "

Sasuchibi decided to glare at somebody. Anybody. His eyes settled on....Inuyasha.

Lopper then hit the floor limpThat really.... hurt....He said feeling his face

o.O

Ugin looked around, seeing the chibi PCs...and again, o.O

The little fox then reverted to Naruto again.

Kureejii: 'whatever....'

She then decides to make his nose bleed....even though it sort of ment breaking his face into pieces so she walked over and kicked his face.

aki decides to jump off kuree's head and paw at loppers sort of dead face.

Inuyasha: " why Sasuke glaring at me! "

Sasuke then noticed the chibi Naruto clinging to Inuyasha and glared at him instead.

ChibiNaru glared at Sasuke silently, now that he was Naruto again.

Lopper then rolls over in painWhy are you doing this to me!What did I do to you!As he says this his heart beats faster.He trys to get up

Sasuchibi then...er...glared some more at Naruto. Grr!

Inuyasha: " watching two cute chibis glare at eachother isn't fun "

Naruchibi glared back still. Sasuke you icebitch!

Sasuke glared daggers back, but it was cute, because he was cute. He hated it. Dobe!

Kureejii: aki decides to walk back to kuree as it did it kicked up dirt to lopper, before jumping into kuree's arm.

'eh...aki...you should try to aim for my head.'

She said putting aki on her head.

Ugin watched them, er, glare at each other, rubbing the back of his head and wondering just what was going on anyway.

Dante sighed and gated out but before he did he said 'bye all.'.

Kureejii: '...eh...ok ok if you two want to fight you better do it now before i end the glaring.'

She said walking over inbetween sasuke and Naruto.

Glareglareglare. Glaring at Sasuke still, Naruto stuck out his tongue and glared some more. Icebitch!

Sasuke seemed to be glaring THROUGH Kureejii at Naruto. DOBE!

Lopper gets up and quickly limps to another patch of flowers and lays down on them still feeling his face.

The silent duel continued. Glare. Unspoken words that were just transmitted through those looks. TEME!

Kureejii: '.....WAHHH I'm BEING IGNORED!'

She said loudly. She then walked over to sasuke and puts aki on his head, trying to see what he would do.

Bibiri-kun. Sasuke glared some more, keeping his cold composure, even though he was a kid and wasn't supposed to hate Naruto yet.

Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing seeing a cat on Sasuke's head while he was glaring like that.

Kureejii: aki titles it's head and jumps off..then walks over to Naruto and jumps on his head.

Getting tired of being his little brother, Itachi de-sharinganed himself and was still younger, but thirteen now. He blinked.

Naruto kept laughing and fell off of Inuyasha's head, which for some reason he had been sitting on, rolling around on the ground.

Kureejii: '.....'

then looks at itachi with an animesweatdroplet seeing that he was taller then her...she then waves.

'eh...hello...you must be itachi...i guess?'

aki then jumps off before naruto fell and landed on inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha: " Yay he is Itachi again! " looks down at Naruto "....."

Itachi looked at Naruto and thought something, then shrugged it off.

"Er...yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi...do I know you?"

Ugin was getting a headache. He almost gated out of confusion.

Lopper gets up and looks around and gates out

Naruto ran off somewhere to laugh his little chibi bum off.

Kureejii: 'no you don't! I just remember you from somewhere anyway. watashi kureejii desu'

She said politle.

Itachi shook his head. "Er...I've got a mission don't I?" He puffed out in a puff of smoke.

Kureejii: '....hmm...strange person...'

She then walked over to inuyasha and poked him for a second.

'eh...are your dead or something?'

She asked, looking like zefie-chan from .hackdusk for a sec

Inuyasha: " uuh be right back okie " freezes

Naruto ran back again, miraculously de-chibified. "Whoa..that was weird..."

Kureejii: 'eh....somehow you still look kawaii'

She said staring at Naruto.

"Hey it's you! You're that Kurgee chick from Carmina! I remember you! Got any ramen?"

Ugin was still confused.

Chibi became non-chibi...and Naruto characters?

He was really, really confused.

And then, realization. "OH MY GOD WHERE'S SASUKE THAT DAMN FOX I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT WITH MY BODY SASUKE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Inuyasha: unfreezes " I have Ramen! Ramen is so yummy! "

"RAMEN WHERE!" Naruto tackled Inuyasha.

Lopper fades into the field and sits down

Inuyasha: " WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! "

Naruto flopped down on the ground and proceeded to make the most gutwrenching, heartstabbing, gagmesugarysweetit'ssocute puppy dog face.

Inuyasha: " CUTE! " hands him some ramen.

Little Gaara disappeared in a puff of multi-coloured sugar.

"RAMEN! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The blonde squeezed Inuyasha so tight the dogboy turned blue and then scarfed the ramen.

Kureejii: 'eh...'

animesweatdroplet when she was refered as a chick. She stared at the two and picked up aki before it got squashed.

Lopper gets up and strecths and looks at InyuI wonder what hes babling about.He said confused

Ugin, upon deciding not to even ask about Naruto, suddenly heard music playing in his head.

The bananaphone.

But from where?

Music...playing in his head...

Inuyasha: Hands him some more ramen being careful so his hand doesn't get bitten off o.o

"YAY!" Scarfs more ramen! Ramen ramen! He could sing a ramen song were his mouth not full of ramen!

Kureejii: '....'

laughs a bit seeing that boy eat ramen.

Inuyasha: " Kuree he's scaring me! " puts a pile of ramen on the ground infront of Naruto.

"RAMEEEEEN!!" Devours the pile in a matter of minutes.

Lopper looks at the kid stuffing his faceI guess he likes that stuff.He said grining

Inuyasha: puts down another pile " He's eating all my Ramen.... "

Ugin sat down, hearing the music play in his head. Random songs just popping up...energetic music...annoying him...

"!!!MNF!" Scarfs more of it, in the meantime is really getting rather animeishly fat.

Kureejii: 'awww but that's how Naruto is!'

She said walking over and sitting down beside inuyasha.

Inuyasha: " I think i want my Kyuubi back! "

Naruto spit out a mouthful of ramen uncharacteristically. "KYUUBI?!?!?!"

Kureejii: '...well that's your problem.'

She said yanking on his sleeve.

Nhamo: She sighed. "Sorry... I'm not even doing anything here... so.." she shrugged, Gating out.

Dante gated back in. "Ugin, I wanna change classes again, what one should I change to?"

Inuyasha: loks at Naruto " Yesh Kyuubi i want him back he was fun. "

Lopper looks from Ugin to Dante to Inyu to Kuree to Uzumaki then starts laughing

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Naruto ran around in circles until hitting a randomly placed lightpost that wasn't there before and falling to the ground with swirly eyes.

Kureejii: 'eh...NO! He is not fun he's an evil child that likes to make out with sasuke.'

She said when the word sasuke came out of her mouth she starts to go all anime, fangirl ish.

Ugin still heard the music in his head, but could still hear other things. He looked over at Dante.

"Don't care. When I'm done Senju pick it. Till then, no idea."

Inuyasha: " YAY my Kyuubi is back! " runs over and hugs him.

"Ow my achin head....eesh that kid doesn't know when to quit..." Kyuubi rubbed his head behind his fox ears.

Kureejii: '....noneko.'

She then sighs.

aki paws at kuree's head a bit then starts to play around in her hair.

Kyuubi glanced to the side, then to the other side, then grinned wickedly and held up a pair of boxers that were labled "Itachi".

Dante nodded. "Yeah, I know, I wanna choose that but when will it be done, Umm I will talk to you about this in rl okay?" He said as he gated out.

Inuyasha: walks over to Kuree " now i'm all out of ramen! "

Kyuubi then opened a large case and folded the boxers, name up, and put them in with the rest of the boxers that were in there, namely ones that were labled "Sasuke" and a couple that read "Gaara". Oh, and don't forget, there were a few of Neji's in there too.

Lopper stops laughing and walks up to InyuI see you ran out of ramen.He said grining

Kureejii: 'well don't tell me that, I'm just a little stray cat here just watching this all happened.'

She said plainly with a shrug.

aki jumps off kuree's head and starts to walk threw inu's legs then purrs.

Kyuubi quickly latched the case shut again and whistled innocently, picking up the case and walking off into the distance, gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those who are familiar with .hackwould know that the game is called The World. My friends and I made it into a joke by using such little phrases as that with capitals, considering we were playing on The World forum. XD Others include: "What in Aura's name was that!" "It was the end of The World..." "For Tsukasa's sake cut it out!" "Dear Morganna what in The World made you do that!" "Holy Sap!" "Looks like she's gonna pull a Natsume on us..." "When puchigusos fly.." and "Is that a flashing red light or is Kite just happy to see us?"

Those who are familiar with Inuyasha would know that Inu-chyan's ears are just so cute you gotta tug on em!

Inside joke between me and Erin and Kora... . ; We were all sleeping over at the same house and I was on the floor while they were on the bed and I couldn't sleep cause they were making too much noise...so I came back the next day or so to Kora with "So you two have fun last night?" and she was like "We were sleeping!" and I was like "NO YOU WEREN'T!"


	8. Journey Back, Itachi's Sinful Desires!

Whee....next part...a dive into the past? Oh yeah, by the way the other person I was talking about changed their character back, oh well..XD Not like I wanted them to be there anyway...Uchihacest implications! Oh, and NaruGaa, chibi style.

I don't own anything. Yay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a puff of smoke and Itachi appeared in the field, leaning against a building with a slight sigh. What a day.

Sasuke gated into the field, his face a mask of childish determination.

Chibi Naruto puffed in on Sasuke's head, blinking.

Kuree gates in and saves.

'KONICHIWA!'

She said loudly, trying to scare people.

Little Gaara appeared in the field, looking around with his hands at his mouth.

Itachi noticed the chibis...and groaned noticably. Reminded him the day wasn't over yet, and yes, things could get worse.

Upon Kureejii's entrance, Naruto fell off of Sasuke's head and onto the ground, adjusting his goggles on his head.

Pepsiboy: He gated in and looked around. Hello.

The red-haired boy toddled over to Itachi and stared up at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

Itachi's eyes fell upon Sasuke, and he let a smile grace his face. His little brother was so cute...

Inuyasha: Gates in and saves " YAY I FOUND GAARA! "

Gaara turned around and waved his little hand at the PC. " Doggy," he stated, still waving.

Kureejii: 'ooo hello sasuke...Naruto!'

She said walking over to the two and kneeled down.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at the ground, just sitting there. He recognized the dark haired boy somewhat, he was the one the village was so proud of all the time, the exact opposite of himself.

"Aniki!" Face split with a wide grin, Sasuke ran over to Itachi. "What are you doing?"

Kureejii: 'eh? Naruto sad...aww it's ok'

She said putting her cat plushie on the boys head.

Gaara blinked his huge, blank eyes, his hands still at his mouth.

Itachi knelt down and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Watching you today I suppose." He smiled at the boy.

Naruto looked up at Kureejii, confused, as he moved his goggles up onto his forehead and off his eyes. "You don't look at me like they do..."

Kureejii: 'eh?...'

Now confused, at who he was talking about but whatever.

'well I'm sure they have a very good reason'

nod

Inuyasha: walks over to Gaara and hugs him then walks over to Naruto and hugs him.

Sasuke blushed, still grinning madly. "Aniki, I like it so much when you spend time with me!"

Kureejii: 'hey! what about me?? you missed me!'

She said loudly poking inuyasha in the arm.

Inuyasha: walks over to Kureejii and hugs her " there happy? "

Kureejii; 'sure.'

She then poked inuyasha again...and again...and again..

Itachi knelt down so the boy could climb up on his back. "Where to Sasuke-chan?"

Rikku gated in and saved her game

She stepped off the gate and landed softly on the ground. She stretched out her arms above her head. "Ah, it's been a while..." She mumbled to herself, and then saw Chibi Naruto and Chibi Sasuke. She blinked and then smiled. "Aww, cuute." Then she looked around again and waved at the other pc's. "Hello."

Sitting down, Gaara watched the two brothers mutely.

Sasuke blinked soberly and clambered up the bigger boy's back, clinging tight like a monkey and poking his chin over Itachi's shoulder. "Anno... Anywhere's okay, Aniki."

Naruto's eyes watered and he moved his goggles back down again, walking away from Kureejii and Inuyasha.

They must have a good reason for it... "But I didn't do anything at all..."

Kureejii: 'Heyo rikku!'

She said waving to her.

Inuyasha: " Nu walking away! " grabs Naruto and hugs him again.

Itachi nodded and stood up, Sasuke on his back. He looked at the others and blinked a bit.

Rikku waved back at Kureejii. "Hey Kuree." Then she noticed Chibi Gaara and walked towards him. "Hello." Then she raised one of her hands and waved at Uchiha Itachi, noticing he was looking around at the pcs here.

Gaara turned his head to look up at her, his large eyes narrowing a bit. "You just want to kill me."

Naruto squeaked and slid Inuyasha's arms off of him. "If they've got a good reason to look at me like that then you should too."

Rikku blinked. "Wow, you're good. How did you know? What gave it away?" She asked sarcastically.

"N? Aa..." Itachi waved back slightly, careful not to drop his brother.

Naruto walked off again to be alone like always.

Inuyasha: " I'm confuzed at what you just said " pokes Naruto then looks over at Rikku and growls " My Gaara mine! "

Gaara continued glaring. "I knew because everyone wants to kill me."

Rikku: She heard Inuyasha and turned her head slightly to look at him. "...o...k?" She said uncertainly. Then she looked back at Chibi Gaara. "Well... why would I want to kill you?"

Kureejii: 'eh...don't be so sad....No one hates you hear...'

She said loudly running after him seeing that Naruto has her stuffed plushie on his head.

"Anikiiiii, why is that lady waving at you?" From behind Itachi's head Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Gaara? Suna no Gaara? THE Gaara? What's he doing here..." Itachi'd heard of the kid that was similar to Uzumaki but came from Sunagakure.

"I'm...not quite sure Sasuke..." He blinked and ruffled the boy's hair over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Why do they all have to look at me like that! It makes me so angry!" Naruto spun around and pointed at Kureejii.

The younger Uchiha's voice took on a slightly complaining tone. "But I can't help worrying about it." Neverless Sasuke tilted his head a bit and closed his eyes, fitting snugly in the curve of Itachi's neck. "You're so strong, Aniki!"

Kureejii: '....eh am i bothering you?'

She asked seeing that he was pointing at her. She then reaching out to his head for her cat plushie.

Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "You'll be too, you're going to make a fine shinobi, Sasuke."

"Why do they look at me like that! Like I'm some kind of bottomfeeding scum! Just because I don't have any parents doesn't mean they have to ignore me and then when they DO look at me it's with those eyes!"

Black eyes snapped wide open. "You think so?" Sasuke asked. He paused and considered the statement. "Father keeps telling me to be strong like you, Aniki. But what if I can't be as strong?" His features transformed into an expression of childish worry. "Sometimes I think about that."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to me, Sasuke...I'm me, and you're you. You can't possibly be me, that would just be impractical."

Rikku: "Hm..." She turned around, and glanced around at the pcs. Feeling she didn't belong there, she called to Kureejii. "I..I'm going to go now, Kuree. See you later."

Rikku gated out

Sasuke cocked his head. "Uh... I guess that makes sense." He shrugged as well as he could, arms still occupied with clinging to Itachi.

"Sasuke..." Itachi began, pausing to wait for the boy's response.

"Hm?" It wasn't like his brother to trail off. His brother was always decisive about everything. His brother was so strong. "What is it?"

Gaara's bright, blank eyes moved to Naruto. "Those eyes...yes, those eyes...."

Naruto ran over to Gaara and poked him in the forehead. "You know what I mean? You know those eyes too?"

"...yes..." Gaara replied softly. "I know what eyes you're talking about..."

Kureejii: '...eh? neko-chan what eyes are they talking about...are they talking about the evil stare where everyone doesn't want to talk to you and then they think your a scary child?'

She asked really fast to her cat plushie.

Itachi's eyes softened in thought as he looked at the ground. "Sasuke...I wouldn't want you to be like me..." He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. "You love me, right, Sasuke?"

Tears welled up in the blonde's baby blue eyes and he hugged Gaara out of the blue.

Gaara's eyes snapped open wide as he gingerly patted the blond boy's shoulder.

"You know what it's like to have all those eyes looking at you all the time and people running away! It's horrible!"

Slightly puzzled, Sasuke replied, "Yeah, Aniki, I love you a lot! You're my big brother, how couldn't I?"

Kureejii: 'eh...I'm guessing there strange children that don't exprience love...I guess.'

She said as she then walked over to gaara and Naruto.

'so why are you hugging each other? is it your long lost brothers or it's just your fiends?'

"...it's best for them to just die..." Gaara whispered in reply.

"Nn..." Innocent. So innocent. Itachi sighed slightly and ruffled the boy's hair again. "You love me the same as mother and father, right, Sasuke?"

Kureejii; '....why would you want people to die? is it because there being mean? well if there mean then yeah they should die.'

She said with a nod trying to understand gaara but then understadning herself because she's now confused.

"You think so?" Naruto blinked and wiped his eyes, big, innocent, cute, sad, baby blue orbs looking at Gaara.

Sasuke's features screwed up in thought. "But Aniki, Mother and Father are Mother and Father, and you're Aniki! You said it wasn't fair to compare you to others. So that's not it at all!" His voice contained surprising vehemence for one so young.

"But you love me in a way that is similar to the way you love them, do you not?" Itachi was almost cursing himself for bringing up that whole comparison thing.

Gaara blinked twice, then smiled. "Shhh, don't cry.... Of course they're better off dead..." Gaara said, continuing to whisper. Somebody else that knew those eyes...

If anything Sasuke looked even more confused. "But all love is love, right? So all love is like all other love. You're talking weird, Aniki."

Naruto clung to Gaara more tightly, sniffling. "You know them...so you're like me..."

Kureejii: falls over in confusion of the two boys seeing that they were ignoring her.

'ok...well I'm going to go..'

She decides to leave.

Kureejii gates out.

Itachi sighed in defeat. It was too early to explain such things to Sasuke now, he was too pure and innocent...the boy would either find out for himself or hear from somebody else, either that or his innocence and purity would have to be marred before he would be able to tell him of such things, perhaps.

The little boy sighed and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder again. "Whatever, Aniki," Sasuke said, voice muffled from his face pressed against Itachi's cloak.

Running a tentative hand through Naruto's hair, trying to comfort him, Gaara replied, "If they can make anyone like this, they deserve to die." A child's response, to be sure, but here was one child who could probably carry it out...

Sasuke shrugged and slid off Itachi's back, sprinting to the gate. "I have to go, but I'll see you later!" He waved energetically before gating out.

Itachi sighed again and slid down against the wall of the building, looking up at the starry night sky.

Naruto blinked a bit and then nuzzled against Gaara's little...poncho...thing...whatever it was.

Gaara leaned his head against Naruto's bright hair. "...better off dead..." he mumbled.

Itachi closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the city, vaguely tracing over missions and deaths in his mind.

The blonde smiled and looked at Gaara. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"I am Gaara," he said with a cute little smile.

Naruto smiled back, hugging Gaara so hard it was likely to topple them over.

Gaara giggled a little, then patted Naruto on the head with a pale hand. "I'll be back," he whispered just before he froze.

Naruto frowned a bit and then sat down next to Gaara, leaning against his leg.

Itachi thought about Sasuke, and how he almost didn't want him to become a shinobi...because that would mean that he would kill and see death...lots of death...

He pulled a kunai out of his pocket and hurled it at a round sign across the way, nailing it dead center.

Sasuke gated back in. "Hello, Aniki!" He sprinted over to Itachi, short limbs pumping energetically.

Itachi snapped out of his daydreaming and smiled at Sasuke, a deep down slightly sad look betrayed in his eyes, but covered well.

Subtle as the emotion flickering under Itachi's impassive features was, Sasuke caught it. "Is something wrong?" He blinked up at Itachi, concerned.

"Of course not, everything's fine Sasuke." Itachi smiled and motioned the boy to sit in his lap.

The boy obeyed, sprawling over his brother, but remained troubled. "It didn't look like everything was fine," Sasuke muttered a little rebelliously.

"It's fine." Itachi said sternly, sharingan eyes looking down at his brother.

Sasuke sighed and acquiesced. "Alright. If you say so."

Itachi's eyes faded back to normal and he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "How's your training coming along?"

"I'm getting stronger." The boy's chest puffed out in obvious pride, then deflated, crestfallen. "Not as strong as you though. But I'm first in my class," he added, perking up.

"You don't say? I told you, you'll be a fine shinobi..." Itachi smiled, but there was a slightly heavy undertone hinting at regret and sadness.

"You think?" Sasuke continued without waiting for an answer. "A lot of the kids at the Academy are kind of stupid. But they're nice to me. Especially the girls for some reason." His nose wrinkled with distaste.

"Little Sasuke's popular with the ladies!" The elder brother ruffled the boy's hair again, teasingly.

"Eeeeeeew," the boy replied, laughing in spite of himself. "Girls are stupid. This one girl, Sakura, keeps talking to me and looking at me and telling me to save her and stuff." Sasuke looked mystified for a moment, then his expression cleared. "I told her she was being a chicken."

"It's 'cause she likes you, Sasuke." Itachi grinned and batted his eyelashes in a rather stereotypical flirty girl way, tweaking his voice to be about as girly as he could. "Oooh Sasuke-chan you're soooo pretty marry meeee!"

Sasuke stared at Itachi in horror. "How'd you know she said that??"

The little red-haired boy unfroze and looked down at Naruto, smiling. "I'm sorry, but I have to go... Goodbye," Gaara whispered, and then he was gone.

Itachi laughed a bit. "Because I know everything!" He started tickling Sasuke viciously.

"Oh...bye..." Naruto looked sad as the redhead had already left. He too walked over to the gate and just sat there, alone.

The small boy shrieked with laughter, writhing and twisting to get away, but giving as good as he got in the tickling arena. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi wasn't particularly ticklish, so after a bit Sasuke gave up in that arena.

Itachi chuckled and stopped tickling Sasuke, ruffling the boy's hair. "You're sure to be a hit with the girls, probably be able to get any one of them you want." He smiled at his little brother, even though the words hit home hard for him.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled again, in the distaste natural for a boy his age to have for the opposite sex... "Girls are icky, though. They follow you around and look at you funny and ask you to marry them and things. When I grow up," he continued, "I'm gonna make them all stay away from me. All I need is you and Mother and Father, anyway."

Despite knowing that it was typical for Sasuke's age, Itachi couldn't help but smile and feel all tingly at that. "If you say so, Sasuke, if you say so.."

"Why d'you say that? That's what I say to Father when he says things that I don't believe." Sasuke looked slightly suspicious.

"No reason..." Itachi muttered, looking up at the sky again.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well Aniki, I have to go. But I'll talk to you about this later?" And, leaving off with that hopeful statement, he gated out.

Itachi sighed at the absence of the snuggly warm little boy on his lap and closed his eyes.

Insert Uchiha sappiness, a random idiot attacking Itachi, two other random idiots ruining the whole "You won't hurt Sasuke I'll kill you" big brother heroness of Itachi and killing the guy then leaving without so much as a blink, Itachi getting cut on the arm just lightly, Sasuke being confused over what Itachi meant when he said "Promise me you'll never grow up to be like me..." and the whole "You love me just like mother and father, right?" and stuff and so not getting what Itachi means by it...-Coughgottalurveit- and of course Itachi's depressing self-contained thoughts of incestual things that he cannot ever bear to reveal to Sasuke for fear of spoiling the purity and innocence that is his little brother. Oh yeah, and just as a note, Sasuke has a crush on Itachi, he just doesn't know it, and not to mention he doesn't even know what it means to like somebody "that way" and Itachi is of course, madly in love with Sasuke, but doesn't want to taint him with his own sins so yeah blah blah same old story. Whee. Will continue later. Er...I didn't get to save the last part that's why it's paraphrased...paragraph phrased that is...cause yeah...that wasn't really short...


	9. Brotherly Love, Forbidden Uchiha Desires

Ah, this would be still set in the past sorta...e.e; Oh, and by the way, Naruto and Gaara have no part in this, and surprisingly, not many other people do either, except those who were asses and had to come in and interrupt the bonding time between the Uchiha brothers...oO;

Warnings: We should've been banned for this...XD ItaSasu that's UCHIHACEST that's INCEST that's YOUNG!ITASASU that's probably what some people would consider SHOTA anywho...oO; Whoosh? That's it by the way, don't read if you can't handle sudden jumps from angst to sap to angst to sap again...o.o;

I own noooooothing!

Whee! I really don't know where to go with this...I'm developing a story without even wanting to..all I wanted at first was to make this funny series of little excerpts from RP...and it turned into a story...; Anywho...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a poof of smoke, Itachi gated in, walking over to the same building he had sat against before, leaning back and sliding to the ground to a sitting position. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his right arm where the bandages were in a bit of a disarray and a little bloody.

Sasuke gated in, drawing the back of his palm along his face as if tired. He sighed.

Itachi looked up, hearing the gate, to see Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed Itachi and brightened. "Aniki," he exclaimed, and ran over, fatigue forgotten.

Shizuka gates in, immediantly stepping away from the Chaos Gate. She sighed, and looks around. She spots the two and waves slightly.

The older Uchiha patted his leg to motion Sasuke to have a seat, smiling wearily.

Shizuka makes her way to the corner of the area wall. She sits down on it and looks up at the starry night virtual sky.

Sasuke sat obediently and stared intently up at Itachi. "What've you been doing, Aniki?"

"Resting...training...missions..." Itachi ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

Said boy mock-frowned playfully and batted Itachi's hand away from his hair. "That's what you always say, Aniki! I bet you don't do anything but ninja stuff. Don't you ever think about, I dunno, other things?"

Shizuka closes her eyes. Her hair blows in her face, as her Player Character freezes.

_All the time_... The recently appointed ANBU shook the thought away and sighed, closing his eyes. "Sometimes...did you think...about what I said last night?"

"Nn." Sasuke nodded, trying for dignified but barely achieving solemn. "But Aniki, I do want to be like you. I can't help it! Father's always saying that you're his son, that you're strong..." He trailed off not wanting to say too much. "I want to be like you too. So that Father will say those things about me too!"

Sasuke looked down, brows knit, and didn't mention the other thing. Aniki was acting so weird lately...

The Uchiha prodigy opened his eyes and with a finger under Sasuke's chin he lifted the small boy's head to look him in the eye sternly. "You never said 'I promise'....Sasuke...father is just....the rest of the clan...to them I'm just another tool...something that they can boast about...but they could never hope to achieve the level that I have attained...you see....but still...what he says is not important...grow up to be you...not me..."

The little Uchiha wrenched his face away for a moment. He looked up to Aniki so much, but Itachi's words were swirling inside him, touching off confusion... "I... Aniki, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to go."

Lifting his chin, Sasuke regarded Itachi solemnly for a moment. "I'll think about what you said," he stated with as much dignity as he could muster.

Sasuke gated out.

Itachi shook his head. Why was he telling Sasuke all these things....? He could see the confusion and a hint of pain in those deep and childish eyes...he'd never meant to..._affect_ Sasuke this way...but...he deserved....to know the truth...he deserved better than Itachi...

Shizuka unfroze and looked around. She gets up and saves. She thrusts her hand through the air, pointing at a star, and logs out.

With a sigh, Uchiha Itachi stood up, shaking his head again as he walked to the gate and vanished in a puff of smoke.

-----Some Time Later...-----

With a puff of smoke, Itachi stood there. He then glanced around through tired obsidian eyes and shook his head, wandering over to a bench and sitting down.

Sasuke gated in and wandered over to Itachi. "Hi, Aniki." He noticed his brother's weary expression with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, Sasuke...I'm fine...just a little tired is all..." An uncharacteristically weary Uchiha smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair again.

"You shouldn't work so hard." The young Uchiha allowed his hair to be ruffled, despite a little voice that said that Aniki was always tired, and why should Sasuke work so hard just to be half-asleep all the time?

"It's not that I work so hard, it's because I think too much." Trying to throw troubles aside, Itachi grinned and patted the bench next to him.

Sasuke frowned. "What d'you think about that makes you so tired? Mother says that you should talk about your problems. She says it makes it easier."

"Yes but Mother doesn't have as many problems as a shinobi, she's a housewife..." Itachi trailed off, looking up at the perpetually starry sky. "So, Sasuke...did you think about what I told you?"

"Nn, yeah," he replied. Clearly wishing to change the subject, Sasuke launched off on a rambling stream of observations about the Ninja Academy. "There's a kid named Uzumaki Naruto who's really an idiot. He fails all the tests and he never pays attention.... Most of the other kids are kind of stupid, anyway..."

"Sasuke..." The older Uchiha said in that 'I know you're avoiding the question now spit it out' tone.

Sasuke tried to look innocent and failed. "Spit what out? I'm not eating anything."

Itachi gave his brother that 'you know what I mean' kind of look, poking his forehead.

Sasuke sighed and gave it up. "Aniki... I thought about it. And I guess if it means that much to you, I promise not to grow up to be like you... Although I'm still not sure what that means..."

The older boy sighed. "And what about the other thing we talked about? Have you figured that out yet?"

Sasuke shrugged helplessly. "I... love you, Aniki, because you're my brother... And I love Mother and Father because they're Mother and Father. But you're my friend, and you help me with things and show me how to do ninja stuff and talk with me... Even though you're so busy."

Itachi picked up Sasuke and put him on his lap, arms around him so he wouldn't fall off. Dark eyes met innocent black spheres and locked there, unmoving, as though piercing his very soul, but deep down in those eyes was that look of helplessness, that look of wanting, that look of sorrow and hurt and a hint of desire all bundled up in one very deep, deep gaze. He was silent as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

Hunark gates into the area. He was not here to cause trouble, or at least he thought he wasn't. He looked at both of the PC's with blood red eyes before wandering off of the platform. Hunark noticed that they looked like brother's, so he thought they might be here to talk with eachother, thus, leaving them alone. (A/N: Why do people have to do that shit?)

Sasuke was still for a moment, then laid his head on Itachi's shoulder, his hands clasped around Itachi's neck. Aniki must really be feeling bad. Sasuke didn't want to upset him. Besides, it was nice. Father never hugged Sasuke, and Mother had seemed so distracted lately. The girls at school just giggled and stayed away from him, and he didn't really have any friends among the boys... For a small boy, Sasuke was surprisingly lonely.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, one broad hand rubbing the boy's back gently, the other lazily running fingers through raven hair. There was that pang of guilt and burn of sin again...it would never leave him while he was with Sasuke..

Hunark watched the two brothers rejoice their own meeting before he kneeled down at the Chaos Gate's edge and looked about the town. Many people passing and doing daily needs. He wasn't here for information, just here to be here. He didn't know why, but he was. (A/N: Yeah..."rejoice their own meeting".... . ; Suuuuuure..XD)

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired... Too much time spent practicing jutsu, trying to measure up to Itachi's standard so that Father would have a reason to be proud. Too much time studying so that he'd make top marks on tests at school. Too much time spent in pursuit of becoming like Itachi...

_Sasuke...if you had any idea what you're doing to me_.... The hand rubbing Sasuke's back stopped slowly, something warm and wet falling on the boy's shoulder.

The younger Uchiha looked up. "...Aniki? Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice was quiet, the tiniest hint of fear creeping into it.

Hunark looked over and clenched his fist, he longed for someone who actually cared about him. Hunark then turns back to the alley of people who continued to stare at his red eyes, staring right back at them. Hunark closed his eyes for a minute, getting used to it. (A/N: He's really annoying me...)

Careful arms held Sasuke firmly, but not too tight, as Itachi didn't answer, more drops of warm wet dropping to the boy's shirt.

Sasuke patted Itachi's shoulder, not knowing quite what to do. Aniki never showed sadness or even much emotion at all. Sasuke tightened his arms slightly, lost.

Hunark just watched, then he walked to the Chaos Gate and gated out. He seemed to be angered, but not at the two brothers.

Hunark gates out of the area. (A/N: ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU FOUND OUT YOU WEREN'T WANTED HERE!)

"Sasuke..." Despite his tears Itachi's voice was calm and composed. _I love you_... "There's so much..." He paused. _So much I want from you...want you to want from me_... "I wish I could share with you..." _But we're brothers...such sin is unforgivable_... "But what I feel is not something that can be shared...should be shared..." _Because it's forbidden_... "I don't want to drag you down too..." _I cannot share such sins with such an innocent, beautiful, pure boy_..

"It's okay, Aniki," Sasuke soothed, face against Itachi's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

_But I do want to...I...just can't_... He turned his head and let it rest on Sasuke's shoulder, soaking the boy's shirt with his tears.

Sasuke was quiet, waiting for the episode to pass.

Soon Akiki'd be alright again. He'd stop being tired and sad; he'd stop asking strange questions. Soon Sasuke'd have his old brother back, aloof and tender, impassive and compassionate. Soon everything would be the way it had been before.

Soon.

The older Uchiha's breathing was still as steady as before, though slightly heavy, and hot against Sasuke's neck, as he held the frail boy close to him, still not saying a word.

Sasuke squirmed a little, as young boys are wont to do when held down too long. But he was patient. He told himself that a good shinobi had powerful skills of observation, observation that might mean waiting for hours or even days in once place, waiting for a change or a sign...

Itachi's breath stayed the same, in the same spot, for quite some time. He then shifted slightly, pulling Sasuke closer to him on his lap, breath catching just a bit but obviously as close as it was to Sasuke's ear. Strong arms were still gentle but almost trapping, as though not wanting to let go.

Sasuke wiggled a bit more, not quite liking the prolonged stillness, but not wanting to upset Itachi. A small sound of near-frustration escaped from his throat as he shifted.

The older boy's breath caught again as his eyes opened for a moment wide, and his grip tightened unknowingly as he mentally smacked himself for that. _Bad Itachi, no you will NOT!_(A/N: Comic relief?) He swallowed hard and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Nn?" Sasuke lifted his head and looked questioningly at Itachi.

The prodigy of the Uchiha clan swallowed again, being eye to eye with Sasuke again. _No you will NOT don't even think about it! NO! _"Sasuke I..." he couldn't finish what he was trying to say, his mouth moved but no words came out, and again he swallowed, trying to force back down the lump that was his spastically thumping heart that had just so happened to decide to try and choke him by jumping up into his throat. He tried to look away but that too was a failure. He settled instead for waiting to see what would happen first, Sasuke moving and breaking eye contact, or him losing it.

Little Sasuke cocked his head at the odd face Itachi was making, almost as if he was afraid. But that couldn't be right--Itachi wasn't afraid of anything.

...Was he? "Aniki...?"

There was that yearning yet sorrow all over Itachi's face, showing in every inch of it, his eyes, the way his lower lip trembled in the slightest bit. "Forgive me...Sasuke..." He barely managed to utter in a whisper.

"For what? You didn't do anything." It was alarming to see Itachi so emotional, seeing as how normally he was a poster boy for repression... There really was something wrong, despite Itachi's insistences to the contrary.

_Dear god forgive me_.... One hand slid through the boy's hair and cradled his head carefully, the other tilting the boy's chin up slightly. The look in Sasuke's eyes tore him apart but in the same sense it drove him mad. _I'm so sorry_... Itachi closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the younger boy's in a kiss overflowing with long held back forbidden emotions. _Gods Sasuke I'm so sorry..._

Sasuke's body stiffened, back rigid. He didn't pull away... but then, he didn't move at all. Hands clenched unknowningly into fists, he stayed absolutely still, expression overflowing with numb confusion.

A single tear fell down Itachi's check and dripped onto Sasuke's before he pulled back and looked sadly into the boy's eyes. "...For that..." His voice was torn, every audible sound streaked with pain...he'd told himself he'd never do it...Sasuke must hate him...

After a few minutes the younger Uchiha simply slid his arms around Itachi's neck again--they had fallen in his astonishment--and buried his face in Itachi's neck, in the warm, familiar feel of rough cloth and skin.

_I'm not going to cry--only weaklings cry _, Sasuke told himself, and wept despite it.

Itachi was a bit surprised by Sasuke's actions, as he'd half expected the boy to kick him and run away disgusted. He put his arms once more around Sasuke's waist and cradled him in his arms, resting his head gently against the younger boy's head on his shoulder. It was a while before he spoke again, though only in a whisper. "Sasuke...do you hate me..."

Sasuke shook his head slightly and tightened his grip. Black eyes staring dully out, half-open, warm tears soaking into Itachi's shirt. Confusion swirled inside him, confusion and numb disbelief, incomprehension.

Sasuke was mourning. What, he did not know. It was the death of something he had cherished, perhaps, or the passing of an era. Either way he knew that when it passed he would not be the same again.

Bellana gates in

She steped from the gate and looked around. " Hmmm this place really brings back memories." She said as she walked down one of the streets. (A/N: WHY DAMN YOU!)

Itachi leaned back and looked into Sasuke's eyes again, through tears that threatened to fall even still. He kissed away some of Sasuke's tears, gently, then kissed the boy again, softly, reassuringly, or so he tried to be, upon hearing another enter he instinctively drug both of them into cammouflage, stealth was the ninja's best quality.

Bellana did catch a glimpse of the two other Pc's in town, but said nothing about what she had saw. She just continued with her wandering through the town. (A/N: Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway...)

Sasuke shook his head in reply, not knowing quite what he was denying, just knowing that his very world balanced on this strangeness--these odd sensations, these confused and confusing feelings welling up. He bowed his head, dark hair vivid against the pale back of his neck, face in shadow.

Itachi had done what he'd never wanted to ever do...Itachi was ashamed of his utter lack of control, but if Sasuke didn't feel the way he felt after this...and if Sasuke didn't hate him...he couldn't live with both, it was love or hate and neither just wasn't something he could bear...

If he couldn't make Sasuke love him...he would have to make Sasuke hate him...

Bellana stoped walking down the street and headed back to the gate figuring that she might have scared the two pc's. (Thank you, now go...)

Shuddering breaths seared into his lungs. Sasuke's weeping tapered off. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't raise his head, staring at Itachi's chest without properly seeing it.

At last he drew in a ragged breath and murmered, "Aniki..."

Bellana reached the gate and turned. She took one last look around then shruged and gates out.(Okay, bye now! Don't come back again!)

Bellana saves and gates out

Itachi was almost afraid at what words could possibly come next..."Nn...Sasuke?"

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke lifted his head, eyelashes clumped together with tears but eyes finally dry, his face pale. "Why did you have to do that?" His voice was sharp and sorrowful, almost angry. "Why couldn't you just pretend we were like we were before?" Once the words started, he couldn't stem them--they flowed forth faster and faster-- "Why did you have to go and do that to me just because you knew I wanted you to? Why did you have to pretend you wanted to do that to me?" The last was howled more than spoken, rising sharply at the end before abruptly cutting off.

"Sasuke.." Itachi choked at the boy's words, had he heard correctly? Sasuke...Sasuke had wanted him to do that...He reached up and brushed a wisp of hair out of Sasuke's eyes. "You're beautiful when you're angry...but you're even more beautiful when you smile..." He paused for a moment, eyes softening as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I wasn't pretending Sasuke...I swear it on my life...Smile for me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke muttered bitterly, "You're lying... You want to make me feel better. You're protecting me, Aniki. You're always protecting me... I wish that for once I could be the strong one..."

He turned his head at the unwanted, yet so painfully desired, sensation of fingers running through his hair, swallowing convulsively.

Itachi bit his lip at the biting words, the pain that was laced into each breath. "I want to make you feel better because I love you Sasuke...because I don't want to hurt you...because I have loved you...I just didn't want you to have to go through the same thing...Sasuke...please..." He turned the boy's chin to face him again, looking into his eyes. "If you don't believe me I'll prove to you I'm not lying..."

Looking up at Itachi's face, at his eyes so full of sincerity and sorrow, at the face of the person he loved and admired more dearly than anything else in the world, something broke inside of Sasuke. His mouth flooded with a metallic taste, salty-bitter like tears, familiar as blood. "I lied to you, Aniki," he whispered. "I don't love you because you're my brother; I love you because you're Itachi, because I can't get free of you, because everyone wants me to be you... I hate it... I hate that I'm supposed to love you as Aniki instead of Itachi, but I can't hate you, and I hate that I can't hate you..."

"Sasuke...Everybody else...they don't matter...screw them all...I can just get rid of them if they're a problem...I want to...they hurt you, didn't they...I...can't forgive that..."

Sasuke shook his head again, shoulders bowed forward like defeated wings, hands limp against Itachi's sides.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's voice trailed off and he simply pulled the boy into a strong embrace, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling his face in the soft, raven black hair. "It hurts to see you like this..."

The younger Uchiha pulled back and attacked Itachi's mouth with a sudden and bitter passion, urgency lending a bruising force to his movements. Sasuke gripped Itachi's waist, pulling himself closer, wriggling forward.

Itachi was astounded at first at the sudden onslaught, but he quickly shifted gears, kissing back with equal ferver as his tongue slid past those tender lips to carress the velvet softness within, exploring. He found one hand with fingers tangled in the boy's hair, the other wandering along his back, arms, and shoulders, much to a lack of his control, not that he minded really...

Sasuke registered soft pressures moving over his body, Itachi's hands. His hands slid from Itachi's sides to clasp around his back and Sasuke closed the tiny remaining gap between them, not even an inch to separate the two... He kissed Itachi with a ferocity born of hopelessness, of desperate loneliness, of an endless striving to succeed that left him exhausted and empty. He kissed Itachi because he couldn't think of what else to do--because he couldn't think at all, wasn't even sure that he should, wasn't sure that a close examination would permit this to go on...

Itachi's tongue danced across the roof of Sasuke's mouth lightly before he broke the kiss and moved down the boy's jawline to his neck, not stopping there but continuing down the soft, pale skin.

The little Uchiha made a small sound of frustration--or perhaps anger, or perhaps something else--and slid his arms up the back of Itachi's shirt, feeling the muscles work. Sasuke closed his eyes and surrendered, and the dark tide pulled him under, and after that he didn't stop to think, didn't even want to.

Itachi inhaled deeply of Sasuke's smells, every last bit registering like the sweetest chocolate to his brain, as he delicately licked and sucked at the skin just below Sasuke's jaw, his fingers either running through silky smooth hair or up and down along the boy's spine.

His back arched reflexively, neck bared to Itachi's ministrations. Sasuke whimpered in the back of his throat, fingers digging into Itachi's back.

Despite the warmth the older boy shivered, the hand that had been trailing along Sasuke's back now widely gripping at the back of the boy's shirt, trying to pull him even closer than was physically possible.

Sasuke struggled to break free, pushing Itachi's hands away, and stumbled off his lap. Impulsively he leaned forward and kissed Itachi on the corner of his mouth before sprinting away and gating out.

He leaned back against the bench and stared at the sky blankly, not really looking at it, but moreso replaying what had just happened in his head...his face was a bit flushed still, and his breathing still a bit ragged, though it was slowly calming down. He could still smell Sasuke on his clothes and in the air, still feel hot breaths on his neck and the warmth of the small body against his chest...it couldn't be real...it was too...too...he shook his head and vanished in a puff of smoke...he needed time to think...


	10. Uchihas Broken, Itachi's Path!

The tragic conclusion to the previous chapter, the real reason Itachi murdered the clan and forced Sasuke to hate him...? Rin did a really good job writing Sasuke, though the few interruptions were annoying, we got through it nicely!

UCHIHACESTNESS! o.o; Shota maybe hell if I know...it's not like last chapter though...xd Itachi killed the clan, that's where we're at now.

I own nothing. Yay. This sorta became story-ish...but it never continued. It's been discontinued, gomen ne! I moved on to Fullmetal Alchemist...;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a puff of smoke, Itachi gated in, walking down one of the streets slowly, detachedly. How would you be acting if you'd just killed your entire clan? He paused, looking down at the blood on his ANBU uniform through sharingan eyes, the bloody katana held in his hand.

It was a cloudy night in Carmina...the moon hidden, casting long shadows across most of the town. He let the katana drag along the ground, tearing off his forehead protector and staring at it before tucking it away for safekeeping at a later date. He looked up at the cloudy sky and stared for a while, moon peeking out from behind a cloud a deep blood red.

Sasuke gated in, stumbling dazedly. He made slow progress for a few feet with his drunken gait before his foot caught an unevenness in the ground and he tumbled down.

He lay splayed out, facing the sky. Sasuke pulled himself into a tight ball of pain.

_It can't be._

But despite his mindless denial, he knew that it was true.

He knew that every single one of them was dead.

Itachi turned to look over his shoulder, and there he saw the only one left...he'd done it for Sasuke...because they were hurting him...but...he had also done it so that Sasuke wouldn't feel that sinful addiction that he did...so Sasuke would hate him...loathe him for the monster that he was...

And yet... Sasuke lay still, his only movement a noticable tightening of his hands as they clutched his body in an involuntary gesture in need of comfort. And yet... he hadn't found Itachi's body in the ruins of the Uchiha home.

Surely that meant Itachi had escaped the bloodbath... Surely Itachi would find him and explain it all away, make it better, protect Sasuke as he always had...

Except... Sasuke shivered, suddenly chilled. Except maybe Itachi wasn't there for him anymore. Maybe they had changed too much, too quickly. Maybe reconciliation was impossible now.

Itachi drug the katana along the ground and up off of it, sliding it back into its sheath, his back still to where Sasuke lay, beyond his current range of vision.

He shuddered and curled tighter. Sasuke didn't cry this time. His wide-open eyes replayed the scene over and over... Father's robes, which he had always kept immaculate, torn and stained with his own blood. Mother's pale hand flung out to the side, her dark hair spreading across the tatami floor. The sweet metallic smell of congealing blood, but mercifully, the bodies were fresh enough to save him from the scent of rot.

The older Uchiha let out a sigh, and there was a clink of metal as he removed the katana and dropped it to the ground with a loud clang.

Sasuke tensed at the sound. After a long moment, his head slowly rolled over.

He gasped, frozen.

A moment later he was a running blur, colliding into the tall form of his older brother, all the previous discomfort and rage and feelings of inadequacy forgotten. "Aniki!" he managed, and, clutching Itachi's shirt, "Aniki! Mother and Father and--the cousins and--and _everyone_--" He broke off with a sharp wail of anguish.

"Yes...they are..." Itachi's voice was somewhat cold and empty, with no hint of tears or sorrow or pain. A dull apathy apparent in his speech. He made no move to comfort his brother, no move to turn and face him, no move at all. Despite the voice inside him yelling and screaming and kicking at how stupid it was of him not to.

Silence. Sasuke stared dully at his own pale hands, clutching... not just a familiar shirt. What was wrong with Aniki's clothes?

His grip loosened and his hands fell to his sides. Off in the distance, a bird cried out.

A dark stain, black on black, spattered all over the shirt. Aniki was holding a sword in an indifferent grip. Distantly Sasuke thought that it was a waste of a perfectly good katana, letting it rust in blood and gore like that. His eyes traveled upward, taking in Itachi's empty face, pale and smooth and flecked with unidentifiable bits of ruined flesh.

Sasuke raised his own hands, palm up. They were smeared a dull red--not fresh blood, but old blood, blood beginning to congeal. Just as Mother's and Father's blood was thickening, right at this very moment, while Sasuke stood and stared at the evidence that the world had gone insane, that everything had abruptly upended in his face and nothing would be alright ever again.

Sharingan eyes turned to look at Sasuke, a vivid crimson. Indifferent. Unaffected. Itachi's expression set, placid, with no hint of remorse, pain, or sorrow. He hid it well.

Hunark gates into the area.

He notices the two brothers here once again, but he looks at the one with the blood stained shirt, something seeming to remind him. Hunark shook his head, thinking it couldn't be the person he was thinking about. His katars came out as he looked directly at Itachi, Hunark's breath seeming to slow till it was at a halt, then repeating itself once more. (A/N: HERE WE GO AGAIN!)

Sasuke took a step back, his sandal scraping the ground.

And another. And another.

He couldn't look at Aniki--no, Itachi's face. Surely this person was no longer his brother, was a stranger, an alien, someone Sasuke had never known or cared for.

So staring off into the numb distance, he heard himself ask, in a breathy voice entirely unlike his own, "_Why_?"

_Because they hurt you_.. "Because I could..." Itachi's voice remained calm and cold, eyes still focused on Sasuke. "I wanted to measure my strength and skill..."

Hunark's blood eyes seemed to glare into Uchiha Itachi, but not through him. Hunark took a step forward until his pace was as a running, coming at him with his katars out. Hunark's eyes seemed to be fierce, angered as if something had happened. (A/N: Can't this guy just give up already? He ruins the best moments...he needs to understand that this RP is fecking PLANNED and everything HE does SCREWS IT UP!)

Itachi's eyes shifted momentarily, to Hunark, the blade in his hand clinking as his grip became more firm. He turned the blade and in one swift movement was past Hunark, kneeling, as he replaced the katana in its sheath and stood, not even turning to see as the PC fell.

Not in two, but more harmed than he had ever seen someone do in one blow. Hunark kneeled down and gripped his chest tightly, blood running down and off of it. Hunark turned to Uchiha Itachi and gave him a questioned look. Not fading as if he was a normal death, but staying alive. Hunark shook violently as he ached now, blood spilling onto his hands and over the ground.

Itachi turned, walking over to the fallen character, but remaining out of arm's reach. "I'll abruptly end your suffering...for your rude interruption..." He swiftly drew the blade and drew it towards the back of Hunark's neck, to slice down through the spinal cord.

Sasuke didn't move.

He heard the sounds of the battle as if from a long way away. Muzzily he wondered if that was how his parents had sounded as they were killed. A few soft, unintended grunts, a hiss, and a long slow slide into a silence that would last.

No. It couldn't have been that. It would have been Itachi, the treasured son, casually strolling through his own home, and puzzled looks on Mother and Father's faces before he cut them down. Itachi could not have warned them of what he had planned to do.

Or perhaps he did. Perhaps in a twisted way, Itachi felt that to give a warning was only fair, and that a fair fight meant a better test of his strength. Perhaps his parents died in grief and shock, their little boy all grown up now, finally gaining the independence he so desperately wanted.

Hunark turned at that instant he saw the blade, catching it between his katars as his back pressed against the ground. Hunark figured out that breathing was now difficult, and he managed to stay cautious for the time beign.

"Do..don't.."

Hunark said weakly, pleading to live, as if something might happen if he happened to die. Hunark could feel more blood exit his body as he felt like suddenly closing his eyes. Hunark continued to shake, his katars battering against the heavy sword weakly, making sure just enough that it didn't pass through.

Crimson sharingan eyes stared down cooly at Hunark, calmly. "Then leave...I've already wasted enough time on you...to be left alive you should consider yourself fortunate..."

"You... killed... them..."

Hunark rolled onto a different side of his body, showing a new mark on his side, on that was not visible. Hunark clenched his teeth out of the pain he was in, not even daring to push himself up yet. Hunark weakly turned around, onto his back once more.

"You... almost..."

Hunark's voice trailed off as he noticed Sasuke, not saying a word as he knew how the kid must feel, must feel just like him. Hunark let his katars move in as he rolled onto his face and pushed his hands up and onto his knees, still ready for whatever Itachi might have planned.

Emotions still repressed as before they'd always been, Itachi glared at Hunark. "Their deaths have nothing to do with you...now go...before I change my mind and you leave without a head..."

Hunark continued, but this time he was looking at Sasuke, not at Itachi.

"You killed... them.. for this... boy... his name.. should be.. Sasuke.."

Hunark said silently, as he turned to Itachi, his blood eyes staring into his Crimson ones. Hunark's stomach hurt worse than he had ever felt, as he pulled his knees up to it, but continued to watch Itachi, awaiting an answer.

Aery gated in, her hair hiding her eyes. Though she did glance up at what was going on...and was utterly confused for it, and didn't say anything. (It's bad enough with one...)

"I killed them because I could..I killed them because they were weak and because I was strong..." The sharingan began to spin, slowly at first, and then more quickly, comma marks becoming a black blur on crimson, though only to Hunark. What really happened in a matter of seconds, to Hunark seemed to last for twenty four hours, as over the span of that twenty four hours he was impaled time and time again upon Itachi's sword. Attack of the mind, Mange Sharingan.

There was something moist and cold on his cheek. Dimly Sasuke realized that his hands had raised to his face, seemingly on their own.

Hunark could feel the sword exit and enter, knowing that Itachi was lying, lying to his own brother. Hunark looked for the Chaos Gate as the stabs were happening, pushing himself up as he slowly, still getting stabbed, walked towards it. Hunark felt the final stab enter his body, and that is when he gated out.

Hunark gates out of the area. (Oh but we haven't seen the last of him..--; )

Itachi then turned back to Sasuke, sharingan eyes still activated as he looked directly at his little brother, taking a few steps towards him.

Aery watched the PC's through her hair, I shouldn't be here, was her first thought, yet, there she was. Is it just my habit to have awful timing...? she wondered. She glanced at the injured looking PC's and couldn't make sense of it. Should I just watch...?

Sasuke raised his gaze, dark eyes flat.

"You are not my Aniki," he whispered harshly, the venom in his voice curdled with bitterness. "You are not my brother any longer. Anything that ever passed between us is gone."

In one swift movement a kunai was in his hand. The wind pushed against his face as he rushed Itachi with all the speed he possessed, aiming for Itachi's vital organs.

Aery spoke quietly, not really caring if she was heard, "I beg your pardon, sirs...but, what is your arguement?" She asked, with her hands still in her pockets, head partially bowed, hiding her prior tearstained face with her hair. The feather Winter had put there hanging slightly to the left of her face.

Itachi forced himself to extend his fist, as it collided with the oncoming Sasuke's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees.

Aery took a few steps towards them, "Please, sirs, what is your arguement?" (A/N: Nothing to do with you, run along now..)

Hunark gates into the area.

With the force of wind, Hunark moved almost as fast as Itachi himself, slashing across his back, a mark appearing seconds later, which seemed to be deeper than Hunark though. Hunark had his katar bent back as he turned, his eyes now looking direct at Itachi.

"Sasuke, get back."

Hunark's fist closed as he watched Itachi with his eyes, preparing to Ripost on the first attack he planned to land on Hunark, wether it being a spell that he had used.(A/N: Told you...--; )

Sasuke doubled over, knees hitting the ground. The kunai clattered out of his numb hand.

As he gasped for breath, slumped over in pain, his vision blurred. Reflexive tears slipped over the blood and thicker things smeared on his face, surprisingly hot and soothing.

While Sasuke was down, Itachi's eyes flitted to Aerylaance, sharingan blazing threateningly as if to say it didn't concern her, and from the telepathic properties of the sharingan, she might even have believed that she herself did not care to be here at all and wanted to leave and was going to.

Itachi managed to avoid Hunark's blades, dropping down to the ground to catch Sasuke before he fell all the way over, the sharingan would just have to take care of what he couldn't hold back after that. "Sasuke..."

Aery saw Hunark gate in, and got a generic idea of what might be going on. She lunged foreward and grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him back away from Uchiha Itachi. (A/N: No you didn't...oO;)

The sound of his name issuing from such familar and once-beloved lips, the feel of warm hands that had touched him so differently before, was almost worse than the pain of Sasuke's gasping, shuddering breaths.

Betrayal.

What a dramatic word. And how fitting.

Glaring at Aerylaance, Itachi held his brother close, perhaps possessively, perhaps protectively, as if to tell them both to stay the hell away.

"Stop Itachi, I know about you."

Hunark ran at him once again, and with the same speed he was on the other side of Itachi, almost with Aerylaance. A slash seemed through the air, and Hunark watched his cut finally appear. Hunark was not actually slashing, only running through his blades fast enough that a cut appeared, something that was spost to be undodgeable. (A/N: Yeah yeah, get over it hero boy you're not Sasuke's avenger...)

Sasuke's face was turned against Itachi's shirt. Funny how he hadn't noticed the pervasive smell of blood before. It was so obvious now, the air choking and thick with it.

Aery looked Itachi in the eye, for the first time allowing her face to be seen, not caring if they saw it was tearstained anymore. "What is it you want, Herr?" (A/N: Don't you mean here?)

Itachi closed his eyes and let his own tears flow to mix with the dried blood that splattered across his pale face, to drip to Sasuke's shoulder as he cringed slightly. His words were calm, quiet, so that none other could hear but Sasuke. "I can't let you live a life loving me Sasuke...I can't let you be the victim of such sins...they hurt you...I killed them...but also so you would hate me...Sasuke...just for one more minute..."

Aery backed up, and let Itachi talk to Sasuke, "Nevermind."

Logs out(A/N: One down, Hunark, get the hell out)

Hunark stopped himself, before actually letting the wind picked up. Hunark couldn't hear him, but he figured it was something important, their kind of talk. Hunark's long for a brother once again hit him, shaking his head. Hunark didn't say anything as he gated out, just doing it.

Hunark gates out of the area.(A/N: Much better!)

It was pleasant, to be held, pleasant to try and ignore his throbbing injuries for a second, pleasant to be numb. Pleasant to forget for a second that the world had ended. Still...

"You have no right... to decide for me." Sasuke struggled in the prison of Itachi's arms. "You have no right. You have no right to tell me who I love. You have no right to take them away from me and blame me for your own feelings!"

"Then hate me for it..." The older boy let go of Sasuke, moving back slightly as he wiped his eyes clear of tears.

"Don't you think I've tried?" the torn and shaken little boy whispered, the promise of hysteria hedging in. "Don't you think I tried to hate you every time Father said you were his true son and ignored me? Don't you think I tried to hate you every time I was compared to you? Don't you think I tried to hate you when you gave me everything I wanted at once? Don't you think I tried to hate you to protect myself?"

He shook his head. "No. No, I can't hate you. And that makes it even worse. You killed our parents, Itachi. You killed them and I still feel this longing for you, even now. And I can't hate you, but I can hate myself... for loving a monster," he whispered harshly.

Itachi felt a tinge of pain in his chest as these words hit him...he hadn't wanted it to come to this...he hadn't wanted to have to do it this way...he'd hoped that his brother would have turned to hatred from love without second thought...but it wasn't possible...and it was the last choice...because if anything else he couldn't let Sasuke live hating himself...

The Uchiha prodigy reached out and lifted Sasuke's chin so their eyes met, black to sharingan. "Sasuke...I'll always love you...but I can't let you hate yourself...when you should be hating me...I'll take this burden for myself..." He leaned in for a fleeting kiss and then moved inches away, eyes meeting again. "This is goodbye..." And it was then that in Sasuke's eyes, the sharingan began to spin...

Sasuke screamed.

And screamed again.

And again and again, the high primal sound tearing itself from his throat, a sound drenched with pure terror and suffering. Sasuke's back arched, fingers curling in an agonized rictus, jaw clenched so tightly that the enamel of his teeth audibly creaked. He screamed as fast as he could draw breath, as loudly as his voice would permit, the crescendo of pain continuing on and on.

Itachi turned away and let Sasuke be, clenching his eyes shut and trying to shut his ears to the miserably agonizing sounds his brother made, because of him...it was he who would hate himself...as he had hated himself...ever since he'd looked at Sasuke with those eyes...

His voice was but a whisper as he walked towards the gate, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry...Sasuke...for making you love me...for loving you...for hurting you...but it's better if you hate me...at least then only one of us will be tainted with the highest sin..."

The high pitched screams of agony echoed in his mind even as he tried to push them out.

And with that, and a small puff of smoke, the former ANBU, former prodigy of the Uchiha clan that now no longer was, former leaf shinobi, now missing-nin, gated out.

Gradually the screams tapered off as Sasuke's throat grew hoarse.

The events he had just witnessed flashed in Sasuke's mind: the butchering of the Uchiha clan, his own pitiful helplessness in the face of his brother's strength. Mother's hand outstretched on the floor. Father's clothes torn and bloodstained. The blood on his hands, some of it his. The blow he took to the stomach as Itachi reminded him that he was just a weak little boy, just a shadow of his brother...

_"Hate me, Sasuke, I killed our family... Our blood... Hate me... and live to hate me..._

_"Run... Run... Cling desperately to life..._

_"So that someday you may kill me with all of your hatred..."_

His eyes opened weakly as the voice echoed in his mind, and Sasuke coughed and spasmed as these memories settled neatly in over their darker counterparts. His oh-so-honorable brother.

The hatred dripped like acid from his bones.

Sasuke lay there for a few long minutes, then staggered up, struggling weakly to the gate. He rested for a moment, knowing for the first time in a long, long while, with absolute certainty, that he was Uchiha Sasuke. And he felt, like a cold splinter of ice in his heart, the knowledge that he would one day kill his brother.


End file.
